


A Race Against Time

by fandomgalcentral



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: A war is looming between Humans, Vampires, Norse Gods/Goddesses and all of humanity.It's up to a group of supernatural beings to stop the threat with help from a few new allies and save all of humanity before the war destroys everything they hold dear.Join Talia, Mitchell, Anders and their friends and family as they try and stop the war before they lose someone close to them and watch as the world they know it ceases to exist as they overcome their own demons in the process.





	1. Meeting of the Minds

_BEEP! BEEP!_

She groaned as she reached to turn off the alarm on her phone, slowly letting her mind wake from the dream she had. It was so vivid, so surreal that even she failed to try and make a connection. After a few moments of lying in bed, she started to get ready for her day as she did her normal morning routine. Her phone rang as she began straightening her blonde hair. Grabbing her phone off its charger, and plugging it in the bathroom, she looked at the caller ID: Mitchell. She quickly answered it and put it on speaker.

 

“Hey Mitch. What’s going on?”

“Morning to you too! You sound in the most pleasant of moods! How was your date last night?” 

“Another disaster, as per usual. You sound worried, bro. Don’t worry your little curls about my love life since there’s something else nagging at you, otherwise you wouldn’t have called me at these ungodly hours.” 

Mitch hesitated. Of course he would need her help, but he was worried to put her in any sort of danger. But danger was what his sister lived for.  _Her recklessness will get her killed one day._  He thought to himself.

 “Well, erm, we have a problem. You know the vampires have been causing issues and I was hoping we could investigate it.” A pause. Not usually a good sign. 

“I know why you’ve called Mitchell. It’s Herrick, isn’t it? The fucker doesn’t know how to just fuck off and die. I know he changed you, but you have to remember, you’re the bigger person than he is. If you want him dead, we’ll kill him together. He’s trying to build an army or something, but it’s unclear at this point. I’m worried.”

“It’s not just that, but I’ve been hearing things and I don’t know how true they are, but with him, it could be a ruse.” 

“Mitchell, listen to me, I’ve been dealing with Harpyes in New Zealand for fuck’s sake! A cult of vampires doesn’t scare me and you damn well know it. Besides, I have a huger chance of being supernaturally possessed by one of them than being a vampire’s meal. I’d murder all of those fuckers before that happened.” 

“What if they work together, then what?” 

“Then we kill them all. Simple.”

Silence. Both siblings waited for the other to speak, but Mitch had his reservations. He knew Herrick wouldn’t hesitate to ask for help if he so needed it. 

“Look, I’m just throwing this out there. You and I know from experience that neither side is going to give up easily. What if they decide to help each other out? You know that would spill bad news for both of us and your friends. And speaking of your friends, to change the subject for a moment, how’s Anders?”

Talia groaned. She hated this subject, but with Mitch, he liked to tease her with it.  _One of his quirks._  She guessed.

“Oh you know, he’s still trying too hard. I’m making him really work for it.”

Mitch rolled his eyes. 

“You need to tell him how you feel. Seriously, Tal. I know he’s an asshole from what you’ve described to me, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you and I think he really does love you deep down, even if he is a womanizer.”

“I don’t know, Mitch. He doesn’t see me like that. He’s a sweet guy. No, really, but he doesn’t love me like that. How could he? He’s a reincarnated Norse god! I don’t think they can love mortals.” She said, slightly sarcastic. 

Mitchell chuckled. Sometimes she had no clue. 

“Talia, listen to me. He does too love you. Sometimes I wonder if you’re just too blind to see it what’s in front of you. Remember, the Harpyes are after his family and you’re their protector, even dying for them. I protect you when you’re in trouble, do I not?” 

Talia rolled her eyes as she finished her hair and unplugged her straightener. He always played the big brother card, even when it’s not needed. 

“Well yeah, but you know me well. I can protect myself when you aren’t around. I like a good fight, but who doesn’t? Mitch, I gotta go, but we’ll figure this out. If they do somehow work together, we’ll take them down. We are a team and we trust each other to keep the other safe.”

“That’s right. Are we still on for lunch later?” 

“Always. We’ll discuss it then.”

“I love you Talia. Stay safe.”

“Love you Mitchell. Bye.”

 

Talia hung up and sighed, standing against the sink for a moment and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She understood where Mitch was coming from, but he also had to remember that she wasn’t a child anymore and that she was old enough to take care of herself. She wouldn’t concern herself with troubles of their lives right now as she grabbed her jacket and went to work. 

Seeing Mitchell was something she looked forward to every few weeks when neither of them were very busy with their lives. However, the morning’s phone call had haunted her. The two siblings embraced then sat down across from each other. Mitch could always tell when something was nagging at her. He just knew her that well.

“Alright, you’re usually the first to talk, but that’s not the case today. What’s the matter? I’m listening.” He put the menu down and watched her as she slowly looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He was a unique vampire who actually gave a damn at times and sometimes nearly destroyed himself for it. Talia sighed.

“This morning when you called me, I couldn’t help but think about you said after we got off the phone. I’m not dismissing the possibility of the two sides working together, but why would harpyes work with vampires? I just don’t understand. There would have to be a sacrifice to stop both sides from destroying each other, don’t you think?” She whispered, his expression not changing, but he considered the idea. 

“Maybe Herrick can offer them something they don’t already have? Tal, I don’t know, but my theory is quite strange. Here’s the thing, if he does offer them something, say as an example, unlimited immortality, wouldn’t that spell destruction for us all and all of humanity? Then with that, each side could manipulate their enemy into destroying either themselves, their friends or both. As for the sacrificial thing, it would have to be someone connected to both parties involved. This sounds far fetched, but doesn’t mean it won’t happen.” 

“Mitch, keep in mind, there’s more than us, and Anders’s family here. There’s also George, Annie, Nina and my friends too. They can go after anyone of us and we wouldn’t even know it until it’s too late. However, maybe your theory isn’t so far fetched. It’s plausible, but we have no way of knowing what’s going to come next until the time comes. This whole thing could kill everyone, including us, but maybe it doesn’t have to.” She saw his expression change to one of surprise. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, say you’re theory comes true, but this an if scenario, Mitch. Say it does come true and a war of vampires/harpyes and a team of Norse Gods, vampires, humans, werewolves and ghosts who’ve banded together does happen, there’s a good chance a lot of people on our side wouldn’t survive. That’s a guarantee in this scenario. However, in order to avoid war, the sacrifice has to happen before the next full moon, when the war is scheduled to come to a head. Now, keep in mind, we have a few extra people, including a few of my former team who came from another universe to help us and are willing to lay their lives down. Even with all that power, our odds aren’t great, but say we somehow manage to pull it out of our asses and win. Where does that leave us?” She sat back, her arms crossed on the table as she patiently waited for an answer. 

“Granted, we would have extra people. But wouldn’t we lose more of them than our enemies since they’re more powerful than us since the extra power wouldn’t be enough? That leaves us with most of our group dead or seriously injured and his group more than likely dead if we did win. But they could pull a trick from out of nowhere and really let us have it. Have you considered that?”

“Elaborate. I’m wondering where you’re going with this.” Talia listened closely. 

“Well, the trick being that they use one of our own powerful allies against us. Turn them to the darkside, so to speak, using their full power against us. If they did that without our knowledge, they’d have the upper hand and that would spell disaster.” 

Talia nodded. He raised a good point.

“However, you’re missing a key element. One that would piss them off even more if they tried.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Let’s say, for argument’s sake that one of our allies does get turned against us. How would said ally know all the powers they have? What if they turned one of our allies against us who didn’t know the full extent of their power and could only do the most simplistic things with those powers? Then what are you left with?” 

“Someone who is just as powerless as the rest of us, given the small amount of power they have, but it wouldn’t be enough, given that the enemy group couldn’t use the full power to their advantage since the person doesn’t know the full extent. Say the situation was the opposite and the same said ally knew the full extent of their power. I pose the question back at you. What are we left with?” Mitch leaned back against the bench, his arms now crossed. 

“A full out war where no one wins and everyone dies. The apocalypse of the fucking century. It would be a lose-lose situation then, but this could go either way with said ally. Think of it like this, if they do manage to unlock the full extension of their power, we could still turn that ally against them with their now fully unlocked power and destroy both enemy groups for good. However, this also poses a problem and it’s just a ruse. That same said ally could just be a pawn to sucker us in and they either torture them in front of us or plainly kill them without the power situation equated in. That would still put us at a disadvantage if it came down to it.” 

Mitch nodded. However, this little war could go either way for both sides. He leaned forward again, searching her face for any sign of fear and found nothing. Talia was a tough woman with a passion to protect those she loved. There was another problem that he considered.

“That’s all fine, well and good, but there is one other thing that just came to mind. These situations are plausible to happen, yes, but there is another that poses a possible bigger threat.” 

Talia nodded for him to continue. This should get interesting.  

  “With all those scenarios in mind, what if one of us happens to die before we even get to that point? For example, say the harpyes track you down and use you as a pawn to lure the Johnsons in or do something worse. I’m thinking of the comment you made earlier when we spoke about being supernaturally possessed. Let’s say in this example, one of them does manage to kill you and take over your body. That leaves us with one person down and on the enemy side and they use your being to lure them in and they think you’re trying to kill them when in fact, it isn’t really you at all and you just so happen to show up in some sort of form to prove that point?” 

“It could happen. However, could the same thing happen to you? You’re a vampire, Mitch. Can your body even be possessed or is that even a choice? Alright, let’s say that Herrick decides to kill you outright. Can he then transfer his soul into your now dead corpse or would he just burn your body? See, we don’t know the extent they’ll go to. I think those would be desperate measures on their part and highly irrational at this point in time. We haven’t had a single attack yet. We’re just theorizing on possible scenarios and you know as well as I do that I’m going to have to share these theories with Anders, Axl, Mike and Ty. They probably won’t believe at least half if not most of the possible scenarios, but it’s worth a shot. No one knows what these bastards could be up to and something tells me that they may attack first.” 

“Even if they do, at least we’ll have an idea of what the strategy is, unless it changes. As for your friends, don’t let them do something rash after you’ve shared this with them, since I know your boyfriend is terrible at keeping secrets.” He said with a sarcastic joking tone. Talia kicked him under the table, glaring at him. 

“For the damn record, Anders is NOT my boyfriend. And I’m sure he won’t tell a soul if I made a threat. His brothers know I mean what I say and I back it up. Besides, what about you? Don’t you have a love life of your own?” Now it was her turn to kick him under the table. 

“What makes you think I need one? Besides, we got other things to worry about other than who’s with who. And you have a date with conspiracy theorists.”


	2. Meeting of the Minds Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her lunch meeting with Mitchell, Talia heads back to New Zealand to share the scenarios with the Johnson family. However, there's doubt that there will be war while Anders tries to convince Talia not to make a difficult choice. However, someone has other plans for Talia and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harpyes- Evil Goddesses (Talia's term)

“How do you know any of these scenarios are plausible, Talia? We haven’t been attacked since you left back to England. These theories you and Mitch came up with sound highly unlikely.” Axl said as he walked back to the kitchen. All 4 brothers had gathered in her apartment. It had been a few days since she returned and had shared every situation they could face, even telling them about the existence of vampires, which they didn’t believe at first. Frustration was clear on her face.  _Of course the youngest brother wouldn’t believe us. Moron._ She thought. 

“Don’t discount any of these, Axl. Any of these scenarios are possible. However, what if there was a combination?” Mike suggested. 

“Simple overkill, wouldn’t it be?” Anders quipped, taking a sip of his beer as he stood near Talia, who was obviously lost in her own thoughts. Everyone looked at Ty, who had been silent during the whole discussion. 

“Anything to add here, Ty?” 

“Well, let’s say that one of these situations does surface. We build a team, train and all that shit, but when the moment of truth comes, how do we know none of them will desert us?” 

“Because the team we want consists of all 4 of you, Mitchell, Annie, George, Nina, some friends of mine and myself. You’ll meet my friends later. If you trust me, you can trust them. We need all the power we can get, especially if the Harpyes do team with Herrick’s vampires and they create hybrids. We’ve come up with quite a few ideas of what could happen, but we don’t have any evidence of what the plan actually is until there’s an actual attack. Right now, it’s all speculation and theorizing.” Talia replied, looking each brother down in turn. Talia knew of what she was asking as they kept silent for a bit. 

“Come on! Are you people seriously insane? A team to defeat vampires and harpyes? We’d be dead before dawn and any of you who have been in this battle long enough would know.” 

Talia stood up, rounding on Anders, his sarcasm really not needed. Her face flushed with anger as she stood toe to toe with him. 

“Do not doubt. There is always hope where there seems to be none as you well know. We can defeat these threats once and for all and live normal fucking lives without the fear of being murdered when our backs are turned!” She turned to face them all. 

“Isn’t that what you’ve dreamed of? Normal lives without being hunted and living happy with your spouses, girlfriends, families? Does that mean nothing to  _any_ of you? We’ve come this far. My only question to you all is this: Are you all willing to go a little but further and defeat these evil threats once and for all?” 

She turned and went upstairs, leaving them to contemplate their decision. She sat at the vanity on the far end of the room, hoping they’d help her. She was not willing to lose anyone she cared about in this war. 

“You look ready to murder someone.”

“Don’t you ever knock? Don’t you know it’s rude to just barge into someone’s room?” She didn’t move, looking at Anders through the mirror. 

He entered the room, not waiting for her permission. 

“I was worried when you left is all.” He sat on the edge of her bed as she turned to face him. She knew he meant well, but sometimes his attitude pissed her off. 

“You believe me, don’t you? I know this sounds insane, but we had to think of things that could happen.”

He took her hand in his own, looking into her eyes. 

“Of course I do! Look, okay maybe my sarcastic remarks weren’t the smartest idea, but it’s hard to wrap our heads around this after Axl just found out that he’s Odin. I know you’re trying to keep us involved, but sometimes it’s hard to believe like when I told you who I was. Remember that?” 

Talia laughed at the memory. Of course she remembered. 

“I thought you were a fucking crazy bastard, but that’s changed, somewhat.” She pulled her hand out of his, trying not to let her emotions get in the way of what their mission might be. She sighed silently, his hands on her shoulders as he turned her to face him. 

“I know I’m an asshole, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care. You’re trying to keep us safe from every threat. I don’t think it’s us that needs saving. I think it’s you who might need saving.” 

“What are you talking about? I don’t need saving.” She backed away a couple steps, expanding a bit of distance between them. 

“You do! Don’t you see why they’re both after us and Mitch? Did you tell Mitch about Herrick’s visit? No, you didn’t. Or when the Harpyes attacked? You probably didn’t tell him that either. Talia, you can’t save everyone.”

“I’m a hero, Anders. It’s my job to save those who can’t defend themselves from the greater evil that plagues this world and the universes beyond this one. I’m going to try and save everyone in this situation.” 

“How? By sacrificing yourself for the greater good? Is that truly worth it in order to see us happy and living the fantasy of happy lives? Talia, listen to yourself! Listen to me for once, please. I am asking, no, begging you not to consider this. I don’t think any of us can bare to lose you. You mean a lot to everyone, myself included.” 

She looked at him, skeptical of what he said, but didn’t see any sort of lying action in his face. He meant what he said, even if he could be a sarcastic ass at times. He did truly care for her, just like Mitch told her before. 

“If it’s what it takes, then so be it. Now drop the subject. The more we talk about that, the more I  _might_  just murder someone. Besides, when the fuck did you start caring? I didn’t think you had a heart inside that body of yours.” She chuckled, teasing him. 

“I can show you more than my heart.”  _There it was._

She turned him towards the door and pushed him out, standing in the doorway. 

“If you show me more than that heart of yours, I’ll castrate you.” She shut the door and locked it, leaving him standing in the hallway with a satisfied smirk on his face as he went back downstairs. 

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Talia woke to the sound of her ringing phone, reading the caller ID: Unknown. The time display near her bed read 3:45am. Who in the world would be calling her at nearly 4 in the morning? Unable to ignore her phone any longer, Talia answered. 

“Hello?”

“Good morning, darling. So, you’re friends know about me then?”  _Herrick. Of course it would be._

“What business of it is yours if they know about the existence of vampires? Besides, I thought you said it didn’t matter who I told, they wouldn’t believe a crazy woman like me?” Talia said in a soft voice, hoping to sound innocent enough. 

“Oh, my dear Talia. You and Mitch’s theories aren’t too off center, but you know as well as I do that I can offer you more than the God you lust after. I can offer an immortal life by my side. Queen of the vampires, a feared ruler in the eyes of any mortal who crosses her path. Isn’t that what you want? To be feared? I’m sure Mitchell would try and stop you, but it seems he can’t do such a damned thing about it, can he? I may just make you an immortal anyway to show everyone that we’re a serious threat. What do you think, Talie?” 

“Don’t call me that, asshole. And if I refuse? You can’t touch them while I’m around. You know that. I won’t let you or those crazy bitches hurt anyone.” 

The line went dead as Talia growled.  _Fucking idiot. You may have put your friends in more danger than you realize!_ She thought to herself as lightening flashed, a tall figure standing on the other side of the room. Talia stiffened, feeling as if someone was watching her as she slowly turned as the figure rushed at her, sending her into darkness. 

_3 months later_

Mitchell was losing his mind. He hadn’t heard from Talia in a while and panic started to settle in after a couple of weeks. George and Annie had tried calming him down. Nothing worked. 

“Calm down, Mitch. She’s probably fine. She’s probably on holiday or something!” 

“She would’ve told me something about it.  Something’s wrong, don’t you see? This isn’t like her to just disappear like this and you both know it.”

“Have you tried calling those friends of hers? Maybe they know where she is.” 

He nodded. 

“I tried this morning and they haven’t seen her either. I think someone abducted her and is holding her hostage. Sometimes she gets herself into trouble.” He started pacing, biting on his nail.

“Mitchell, with all due respect, you can’t play the hero all the time. She has to defend herself too. For god’s sake, she’s an adult. You’re not her father!” George said, exasperated. 

“I am her big brother! I vowed to keep her safe and I will. Even at the cost of my own life.” 

George and Annie exchanged tired expressions. They knew she meant a lot to Mitch, but they thought he might be exaggerating a bit. While it was true that she had suddenly disappeared, no one had any ideas if she was really abducted or she just left. 

“Mitch, stop pacing. It makes us nervous. Besides, give it a couple more days and if she doesn’t ring, then we’ll go to New Zealand and investigate. Simple as that.” Annie said, grabbing him by the arm gently and pulled him to the couch. They knew he was distraught over her disappearance, but they promised to help him locate her since she was part of their family as well. 


	3. Shocking Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia is missing. Her two best friends arrive and meet Mitchell, Anders, Axl, Tyler and Mike. Finding out their comrade is missing, they reveal themselves while devastating secrets come to light. Can these two new allies trust them when they reveal their secrets?

_1 Week Later_

A portal opened as two young women fell out and onto the ground. The blonde woman stood first, helping her companion up as the two women looked around as the brunette pulled out a locator.

  
“We’ve arrived in New Zealand. Right on target, too.”

“Good. Now, let’s go meet up with Talia and meet these people. Something tells me we’re in for a fight and if we don’t make it back, I’m sure our mates will be seeking revenge.” The blonde replied.

“Nancy, don’t say things like that! We will defeat this threat and make it back alive. Besides, they knew we were coming back here for this and they understand what we’re doing enough to trust us not to get killed.” She replied back, walking along with her taller companion, Nancy.

Nancy sighed. She knew her younger companion was right.  
  
"Faith, it’s just… We’ve been living the care-free, well somewhat carefree life we’ve always wanted. It’s hard to leave that, even for a little while. Besides, you have two children back home and I’m…. Well, engaged and trying for a child, but anyway, maybe you’re right and I’m overthinking it. Let’s get this mission done. How far are we?”

“Just another mile. What is this mission we’re participating in anyway? I hear there’s supposed to be a group of us against vampires and harpyes? What the hell is a Harpy?” Faith looked up at her.

Nancy laughed. Boy, did Talia not fill the young lady in on this one. She shook her head.

“It was easier for her to say then evil Goddesses. Think of it as a Talia thing to say. From what I understand of it, since I don’t have much detail to go off of, is that the leader of the vampires and these goddesses are going to team up and try and destroy the world, but destroy the reincarnated Norse Gods, Talia and her brother Mitchell first. That’s what I take from it.”

The ladies arrived where there seemed to be a group meeting already taking place. However, there was a couple more people than even Nancy anticipated, but one person missing. _This_ _can’t be good._ Nancy thought as her and Faith jogged over.

The darker haired male stood up out of his chair, his height slightly imposing as both ladies arrived. _These must_ _be_ _the two friends Talia spoke of._ Mitch thought as he approached the blonde first, sensing she was more than just human. She could sense it on him as well.

“You must be Talia’s friends. Mitchell. Thank you for coming.”

The taller blonde nodded. She didn’t like the looks they received upon appearing.

“Nice to meet you Mitchell. That would be us. Nancy Ann and this is Faith. She spoke highly of you guys. It seems we’ve interrupted a meeting.”

The two women stared at each other as Mitch offered them two nearby chairs, which they took.

“I happened to notice we’re one person short. Where’s Talia?” Faith asked, her voice quiet, yet curious.

No one offered an answer, before the blonde male spoke up. All eyes were on him.

“The thing is, she’s somehow disappeared without a trace. I know no one disappears into thin air just like that, but no one has been able to locate her since our meeting a few months ago. Last we checked, she was just fine, but it seems not.” The others nodded in agreement as Nancy and Faith gave each other a knowing look.

“It seems to me, gentlemen that she’s been abducted. Not just randomly, but it was a planned abduction. Someone knows something we all do and now you all have something in common. Whether or not this threat will act out other insensitive notions remains yet to be seen, but mark my words. This will not be the last thing they do. How in the hell do you all know Talia? She never fully told us anything about you lot and yet, here we are as if she’s brought us together for a common purpose, which she has.”

Mitch spoke first, normally not the one to do so.

“Talia is like my sister. We aren’t related by any means, but we consider ourselves that way since we’ve protecting each since her arrival 6 years ago. She said when she found me that she came from a far away land but never elaborated on where it was. One night, I was hungry and was losing my mind it felt like. I was attacked by other vampires, left weakened and close to death. Just as they were about to kill me, a woman in black appeared, taking out the vampires, well more like warded them off as she let me feed off of her. Why she saved my life that day, I don’t know. A few days went by until I spotted her again, in her outfit and I confronted her. I asked her why but all she told was it was her job. Ever since then we stuck together like we’ve known each other our whole lives. That’s how I know her.”

They turned to the other four sitted with them.  
  
“What about you lot?” Nancy quipped.

The brothers turned to each other.

“She worked as my assistant. She knew who we were without us having to say anything. How she knew, we’ll probably never know, but she’s been protecting us from the evil goddesses who’ve been trying to kill us for a while now, nearly getting herself killed at times, but that’s Talia for you.”

Faith and Nancy nodded. Now was the time. Nancy set her hand on the table.

“We’re an elite team of heroes that have defended this universe among others. We don’t have a name. Well, we were until the battle in Middle Earth. She came from Middle Earth like Faith and I. However, unlike us, she doesn’t have a mate or family there like we do. We fight every day to keep the peace where it’s most needed and fighting evil is what we do. I can’t promise you guys will make it out of this alive, but other than the Goddesses, who else is there?” She kept her gazes level with their own as all eyes turned to Mitch.

“Herrick.”

The blonde’s eyes widened as she groaned. _Fuck, this just got better! What else could possibly make this worse?_

“That son of a bitch is still alive?! Oh boy, we are definitely in for a hard fight.” She said, looking at Faith.

“Who the hell is Herrick?” Faith sipped her coffee as Nancy and Mitch exchanged looks.

“Leader of the Vampires. He’s like the king of the group. Like how I’m leader of our team, same thing, but he wants to infect as many innocents as he can. He infected Mitch a long time ago. Nothing can stop him from coming after us and infecting us or stop the Harpyes as Talia would refer to them from killing us. Now, she’s explained the possible scenarios to us, but did anyone consider that maybe he’s going to be infecting people without attacking and let those infected individuals run rampant and spill blood where they can to prove a point? But because Talia has gone missing, something tells me that there were secrets kept hidden. I’m willing to bet money that this was a planned abduction, but we’d have to investigate further to prove that. Anyone have any information?” Her eyes scanned the table, sensing someone wasn’t being honest. The truth was bound to be found.

"Alright, let me ask _again_. Which of you have information that we don't know? I know she told one of you something she hasn't told anyone else, including ourselves and Mitch. Spit it out because it could be crucial in saving her." Her intense stare made everyone uncomfortable. Faith could sense it too and laid a hand on Nancy's arm to calm her.

"What she's trying to say, without being rude is that she confided information to one of you. We don't know the whole story, but the information she's confided might help us defeat them before something happens to her. We can't risk the life of one person to end this."

No one said a word for what felt like an eternity. Unable to hold back any more, Anders spoke up.

“Before she went back to see Mitch, a few weeks before actually, Herrick paid her a visit. He threatened to destroy all she held dear, including us if the Goddesses didn’t do it first. He also told her he’d change her into an immortal, just to prove he could do anything at any time and that these threats wouldn’t be taken lightly. Even if he had to take her to do it.” He looked at the table once he finished.

Mitch’s eyes flashed in anger. It took a lot of self control not to flip out on him for hiding a huge secret. Faith gently held him in place.

“There’s more. The Goddesses paid her a visit only a couple days later and attacked her. Knowing Talia like we do, she did defend herself but she did get hurt during the scuffle. Her place was a mess when I got there, but she was fine, mostly. The meetings shook her up in a way I’ve never seen through her tough personality. I think this is the start of them making good on their promises.”

“You’ve known this all this time and bothered not to utter a word?!” Mitch growled.

“Everyone calm yourselves! Tossing each other around and killing each other will do no good. Maybe she confided it so no one else would get involved. I can understand that, but if it comes to a threat then it’s time for involvement. Mitch, I understand you’re angry, but this is not the time or place to start getting all bitchy about it. Faith, is our other bunker still around?”

She nodded, checking its location.

“Still where we left it. And still sealed from what I can see.”

“Come with us. And don’t fall behind because we will not come back for you.”

Nancy stood up as Faith, Mitchell, Anders and the others followed. Sneaking around the city wasn’t always an easy task, but it could be done as they came to what seemed like a huge storage unit as Faith unlocked the door, lifting it as everyone filed in, Faith being last as she shut and locked the door from the inside.

“The lights might be a bit bright at first, so it might take a few moments for your eyes to adjust.” Faith’s voiced echoed around as the lights flashed on, blinding everyone for a few moments before they realized where they had been lead.

Faith flipped on some computers in the middle of the room as more lights came on. Swords, bows, arrows, daggers and all sorts of weapons were lined up. Next to that, a few costumes on mannequins lit up, each a different color: White, Black and Red. The ladies watched their guests as they looked around in awe.

“Gentlemen, welcome to the Bunker!”

 

 


	4. A Troubling Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia finds herself in a bit of trouble when she awakens in a cell, being held by Herrick, leader of the vampires. Using her as bait, he tries to get Talia to crack while Talia remembers a conversation between Nancy and herself.  
> Back in the bunker, after receiving a link to the feed of Talia's torture, Nancy, Mitch, Faith and company watch. Having had enough, Nancy hatches a daring rescue with Mitchell. Once they bring her back, the group is in for a nasty surprise.

The cell was dark , almost as small as a box in some respects, depending on the perspective one decided to take. Clattering metal woke her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness , a metallic smell overtaking her senses nearly made her lightheaded.  The metal clanged louder when she moved, making her freeze. The cold metal dug into her skin, making her whimper quietly into the darkness. She didn’t know where she was  or why she was there, but something wasn’t right. The lights suddenly  turned on, blinding her for a moment  as everything came into focus. It wasn’t just a cell, but a padded room  with a chain bolted against the wall, holding her in place. Heavy footsteps approached, jolting her out  of her thoughts as the vampire leader appeared before her cell door.

“Apologies for the restraints. It’s a safety precaution.” 

“No doubt since if I wasn’t being held in place, I’d probably rip that fucking smirk  right your face, Herrick.”

“Of course, Talia. How are you doing? Hope this isn’t too much trouble.”

“Oh being held in a small padded box isn’t a bad gig. Other than the fact this is a trap for Mitch, no doubt! Too bad there’s more to it than  that.” She smirked, using sarcasm  as her smirk turned into a look of venom.

“No doubt. You’re a smart cookie. That’s why I like you! I want to make a proposal. If I release you, you have to not attack me and hear me out. Keep in mind, I’m powerful and could kill you instantly if I so wished.”

“ I won’t. You haven’t given me a reason to, other than abducting me from my apartment and keeping my hostage for a few months, and barely checking in and making sure I’m fine.” She spat as the restraints fell from her wrists , the door opening as she stepped into a barely lit corridor. 

“Follow me, my dear.” 

He lead her down the hallway into a main control room where the center of the room was spotlighted .  _Is this some sort of trick?_   Talia thought as she stood in the highlighted circle.  Suddenly,  her wrists were bound above her head as she was lifted at least a foot off the ground. She  tried to squirm her way out, receiving an electrical jolt for her efforts, making her fall still again. 

“What do you want from me?” 

“For you to realize that you’re being used like a doll. **DO** you really think those people care for you, Talia? Let me ask you something, for my own curiosity.” 

She stopped moving as he circled her. She knew they weren’t alone as a camera pointed directly at them. 

“Now, you’re a smart young woman.  Tell me what Mitch can offer you that I can’ t. It seems you trust him way too much and the fact that he’s a vampire doesn’t scare you  and in a fit of rage  could kill you  or the  fact  that Anders is a womanizer that you’re falling for. Tell me Talia and be honest, how do you know that this isn’t some cruel trick into making you think you belong?” 

He was taunting her, trying his best to get a reaction out of her.  Talia however, wasn’t about to give in as he continued to circle her.  She looked  over at the camera,  a sudden thought hitting her like a brick: Vampires can’t be seen on camera, so it ’ ll make it look like she’s talking to  nothing. But can his voice be heard? If this was a live broadcast, perhaps  he might just be heard. 

“It’s not about what any of that. I chose my own life.  You of all people should know that by now. I’m a simple human that shouldn’t matter and who likes recklessness. And by the way, what the fuck can you offer me?  I don’t want to be a vampire. I just-“

“You just what? You just want to be loved? Allow me to fill that in for you my dear. You will never be loved as you  want to be. Mitchell is a vampire, an undead creature with a thirst for blood. You two are bonded over that since YOU allowed him to feed off you after my people nearly killed him. Why did you do that? He was a  dying vampire and yet you saved him.  What gave you the right to save that bastard?” 

Talia really hoped Mitch was hearing all of this. This would make his blood boil. She chuckled, mocking him almost. 

“You want answers? Dude, get real. Herrick, there is NOTHING you can offer that you haven’t offered already and my answer is always going to be no. I do want to be loved, but I understand it wouldn’t always happen. And as for saving Mitch? That’s really none of your goddamn business!  That’s between us.”

She saw the anger flash in his eyes as he stood in front of her, staring into her soul. He wanted to learn every secret, every fear, every dream, anything that made this young woman tick. She wasn’t allowing i, blocking him from even entering her mind.  _Thank_ _you_ _Mitchell_.  She smirked to herself. 

 

The Bunker-

“Hey guys, come look at this! This was just sent to us from an unknown source.” Faith pulled it up as she played it on the big monitors. 

“Is that-? That’s Talia!”

“Is she alone?” Anders asked. 

“No. Vampires can’t be seen on camera. Herrick’s with her. Faith ,  turn i t  up.” 

Faith obeyed as his voice echoed around the structure. They were watching a live torture session, their voices clear . The feed was disturbing.

 

Camera Feed-

Talia groaned as the blade cut into her flesh, drawing blood, which he licked off.

“You taste sweet. Pure almost. However, you’re not as innocent as you seem.  You have committed many crimes, yet you refuse to acknowledge it . Now why is that?” He cut her even deeper than the first time,  blood spilling quickly. 

“Like I said before, none of your goddamn business!  You suck at torture. You’re not really fazing me that bad.” She smirked. 

“No matter…” He grabbed a  blowtorch, lighting it. A smirk crossed his face, looking at the camera, knowing he couldn’t be seen. 

“Mitchell, I hope you’re watching because things are about to  light up!” He chuckled at his pun as he brought the flame to her skin. 

Talia gasped as her skin burned. She had learned not to give into the pain  from Nancy. Pain didn’t gain anything, only caused a void that could lead to emptiness. No one gained anything from  receiving  pain, only scars that lasted a lifetime. 

 

Flashback-

_ “Come on Tal! Faster!” Nancy commanded as  Talia  jumped back from a blow she had used. Her young protégé learned quickly, but her speed was still an issue.  She would help her work on it. _

_ “You have to be quick or  else the enemy will kill you before you even  process what happened. The blade under your throat, feeling it press again st  your flesh as it cuts deep enough to make you bleed.  Do you understand?”  _

_ Talia nodded. She sighed, feeling as if she’s been a failure to the older woman.  She was trying her damnedest, but it never seemed to be enough.  The training session ended as they got changed and she looked at the scars on her back.  _

_ “Where did you get those?”  _

_ “What?” _

_ “Your scars.”  _

_ “I don’t remember where most of them came from. A lot of these are scars from torture.  I do not wish that on anyone.” She said gruffly, her voice rough.  _

_ Talia sighed and touched the one going along Nancy’s spine, causing her to freeze at the sudden touch.  _

_ “What about this one?” _

_ “I nearly had my spine ripped in half by a mad surgeon. He almost tore my whole spine out. For what reason, I don’t know.  That’s why sometimes I have a strange posture. It’s still a bit of a sore spot for me.” _

_ Talia nodded. She understood that her mentor wasn’t one  to share personal stories with her since their trust wasn’t fully formed yet.  _

_ “I’m creating a small team. I want you in it.  You have to make me a promise.” _

_ “Anything.” _

_ “Promise me that if anything should happen, you will not show fear, pain or sadness.  Do you know why I chose you?”  The two women looked at each other, having a strong bond. Talia shook her head.  _

_ “I chose you in case something happens to me. That way the team will have a strong leader to count on since I believe you’re  stronger than you are right now.  I’m pushing hard so you’ll understand-” _

_ “Nancy, stop. I get it.  I’m your replacement should you die or something. I enjoy the challenge.  I won’t disappoint you.” _

_ “Talia, you haven’t disappointed me. You’re progressing quickly and you’re exceeding my expectations  wonderfully. You think of yourself as a failure, but you are no such thing. I maybe ancient, but you’ve got more life in you than I’ve seen in other people  your age and beyond. Some live more in their younger years than they do in their older years.  There may come a time when things seem hopeless, but you must remember,  hope can be found even in the darkest of time s when one has bravery and courage.”  _

 

Camera Feed-    

Talia groaned, feeling the  fire deeper inside her flesh as she tried not to cry out, her insides burning. She could feel Mitch’s anger  rising higher each time.  _Please st_ a _y away Mitch._ _I’m begging_ _you_.  She thought, feeling tears stinging her eyes.  The burning stopped, burns covering parts of her body, parts of her flesh burned, cut and bleeding. She was surprised her guts hadn’t fallen out yet with as much force as he’s used thus far. Breathing harder than she realized, she stared Herrick down, suddenly bringing her legs up to kick . Her foot made contact with the side of his head, knocking him to the side, but he stayed on his feet. 

He chuckled, recovering quick as he approached Talia, smacking her hard , the punch knocking her out. He cut her neck open, the shadowed figures coming into  the light but invisible to the camera . 

“Feeding time, boys!  Remember, do not kill her! ” He left them to feed off the young woman as Mitch, Faith, Nancy and company were left watching the scene in horror from their bunker. Nancy knew they had to step in.

“Mitch, you with me. Faith, keep an eye on it and you guys listen to what she says.” Nancy suited up quick and grabbed a few select weapons. Mitch looked at her with an anger she’d never seen from anyone before.  He did care for Talia. Nancy could see it.  They quickly made their way to where the feed was coming from. 

“Alright Faith, how far ahead?” 

“Another block. Hurry, she can’t last much longer!” Her voice was starting to rise a bit.

Nancy signaled Mitch to go through a window on the upper level, which he was more than happy to comply.  Landing quietly on his feet, he found the spotlighted control room, several vampires around her body. He had to distract them away from her. 

“Hey! Get away from her!” 

“Ah, Mitchell! You’ve come just as I hoped. Perhaps you’d like to join us on this little feast?  She tastes amazing. The secrets she-”

“Do NOT take one more step toward her! Besides, what makes you think I’ve come alone?” He smirked.

The glass ceiling exploded as Nancy shot down, landing on her feet and pointed an arrow at Herrick. She was having none of this shit today. 

“Step away from her or I will finish you.” 

“Ah, Nancy! How have you-”

Not letting him finish, she quickly knocked him across the room, quickly killing the other vampires all at once as  she quickly rushed over, breaking Talia’s chains the bound her in place.  Talia was barely breathing due to being a food source, but they couldn’t stay there. Mitch took Talia as they ran, but not before Nancy quickly set the place on fire. 

“GO Mitch!” She yelled as they ran, the building exploding behind them. They quickly arrived back at the bunker, laying Talia down on the table, bite marks all over as Nancy’s hands started to glow, healing the open wounds and turning them into scars.  After a few moments, Talia gasped awake .  


	5. An Unbreakable Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia remembers the time she met Mitch for the first time. After saving his life from a small gang of vampires sent to kill him, she allows him to drink her blood which in turn creates a bond between the two. In the present, Talia learns what she's become and isn't happy about it.

Flashback-

_ The vampires kicked the poor lifeless soul in the middle of their tiny gang. The person they were beating was close to death when she arrived. She screamed, a high pitched cry, stunning them as she stood over them. _

_ “If I EVER see you near him again, I will snap your necks! Now leave!” She growled as they scampered away. _

_ She went over to the stranger, making sure he was still breathing. Luckily he was as she helped him up, the figure being taller than her by quite a few inches. She checked him for any other wounds. _

_ “You’ll live. Luckily, it wasn’t worse.” She notices he wasn’t normal but a vampire. She knew when a vampire was hungry, noticing the empty look in his eyes. _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “Just someone passing by, but you’re hungry. Here.” She pulled her sleeve up, pulled out a blade as she cut open her arm. Blood flowed freely and she saw the eager look. _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “Just shut up and drink!” _

_ He took her arm and drank from the cut. She felt something odd as he drank. A bond formed between them once he finished, his mouth covered in her blood as she quickly grabbed a small bandage and wrapped it around the wound. _

_ “Better?” _

_ “Much. Thank you. Why did you do that?” _

_ “You were hungry and even though you’re a vampire, you don’t seem halfway bad. I gotta go, but get the hell home. It’s not safe here.” She quickly disappeared, leaving the dark haired stranger alone in the alley. _

 

_ A Few Days Later _

_ Crunch! _

_ The last of the figures fell in a heap of broken flesh and bone. Their presence unwelcome as she flipped her staff around her arm, separatingit back into two batons. _

_ The dark haired stranger stood behind her, having watched the whole beatdown and was impressed .  She had sensed him and smirked. _

_ “You watched it, did you?” _

_ “Impressive. How did you do that?” _

_ “I was trained that way, sir. You’re the stranger I saved a few days ago. I recognize your voice. What brought you out here?” _

_ “I heard noises. And my curiosity got the best of me, I guess.” _

_ “You’ve fed. So I can approach you without getting bit?” _

_ “You can. I wouldn’t bite you without permission since I’m indebted-“ _

_ She faced him, setting her batons in a special pouch on her belt. _

_ “You owe me nothing. If it were me, you probably would have done the same thing, I’m sure, but we’ll never know.” _

_ “Who are you? You seem very familiar... Why do you wear a mask ? ” _

_ She chuckled. He must know. _

_ “Why do you play a facade and think mortals will be accepting? I hide my identity when I save people that way my secret doesn’t come to light. I’m no different from anyone else you’ve met.” _

_ “I beg to differ such a point. If you weren’t different, you wouldn’t have saved my life. You would have left me to die.” He wasn’t lying at least. _

_ “Fair point. If I show you who I am ,  you have to swear not to tell a soul. Understood?” _

_ He nodded. Mitch couldn’t believe what was happening. The woman took off her mask and dark wig, her blonde hair shining in what little light there was. She was beautiful without either of them. _

_ “You’re a vampire. A very handsome one at that.” _

_ “Thank you miss. I didn’t catch your name.” _

_ “Talia.” _

_ “Mitchell.” _

_ “John Mitchell? Holy shit...” _

_ “What?” _

_ “You’re a fucking legend. I’ve heard so many stories about you... Not that I’m a huge fan. But what the hell were you doing in that alleyway getting your ass whooped?” She chuckled, leaning against the wall as she stared at him. _

_ “I was, uh, hunting actually when I was ambushed and beaten down. A vampire can’t fight when he needs to feed. You might not be a vampire but it’s a fight for survival. I’m sure you understand that methodology.” _

_ She nodded. _

_ “A survival of the fittest. Only the strong survive and the weak are made to be food or something like that. So you were hunting when they ambushed you. Who the hell would want to attack you and nearly kill you?” _

_ He chuckled, but saw she really didn’t know as he frowned. _

_ “No one important. Thank you for saving my life, Talia.” _

_ “No problem, Mitch. It’s my job.” She chuckled. _

 

_ Present Day; The Bunker - _

Talia gasped awake, feeling her mind slowly come back. Everyone had gathered around her as she heard things, saw things more sharper than she ever had before.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_   She thought as she slowly sat up, feeling Mitch grab one side of her and Anders grab the other side, helping her sit up.

“She’s cold to the touch.”

“Something’s not right.”

They all took a step back, watching her pale face. Mitch sighed.

“She’s a vampire.”

“What? No... Mitch please tell me you’re kidding!” Anders said, but noticed that she did look different. Everyone but Nancy and Mitch stood away from her.

Her throat burned with hunger as she desperately tried to get someone’s attention.

“HEY! I’m really thirsty and in a mood to go insane! Does someone want to help me or should I go on a killing spree?” She crossed her arms, glaring with a deadly rage.

“Come with me. And don’t get out of hand or I’ll smack you into next year.” Mitch took Talia out while the others stayed behind to contemplate their next move.    


	6. Evil Watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out her plans maybe ruined, Aly, the leader of the Goddess/Demon group confront Herrick. However, he assures them that their plans are not truly ruined as they discuss their next step.

The images disappeared as the older woman growled. She was not happy that Talia was now a vampire. 

“Damn. Damn him! How could he turn her?” She tossed the glass at the wall, watching it smash and the remaining liquid slowly running down the wall. Anger couldn't begin to express her displeasure. The other women looked at her with confused expressions. 

"Aly, calm yourself! We don't even know if she's permanently a vampire or if it’s a temporary thing. Besides we still have time and your plan may work yet." An evil grin appeared on her face as Aly nods, calming herself. She pulled on her leather jacket with a smirk as she grabbed her sword, sheathing it. 

"Let's go play Herrick a visit, shall we ladies?"

Herrick had his minions returned to their cells as he muttered to himself since he had been outsmarted. Returning to his office, his phone went off. He pressed the speaker to answer. 

"What?"

"You have visitors, sir. Aly is here." 

"Allow her in." 

The line clicked as the ladies strolled into the office. Their faces expressed disappointment, yet Aly's expressed something much worse. They were pissed at him as he chuckled. This was about to get interesting.

"How the hell could you turn her? We agreed not to turn anyone! Are you going back on that now or have you got other plans now we aren't aware of?"    


"On the contrary. This gives us an advantage. I did turn her, but she will not be a full vampire unless she kills someone of blood relation. Mitchell doesn't count toward that, however since he may have drunk from her when she was human, but it does not make them related."

"That's where you're wrong. We maybe half Goddesses and half Demon, but we aren't idiotic unlike you, Herrick. He drunk from Talia therefore making them spiritually bonded. Keep in mind, that doesn't mean that they can't find a way to reverse the curse. Nancy is on their side and she can undo almost anything. That includes making Mitchell human if he so wished to be. She's one we must get rid of."

"What of Faith, then?" 

"She's of no concern. She can be dispatched easily. As for Talia, what do you suggest we do?" Paige crossed her arms, posing the question as she stood next to Aly.

"We leave them be for a little bit. Let's keep an eye on them and see if she does truly figure out how to reverse what I've done. I doubt she can. Ladies, take a seat, have a drink and let's watch the show. Nancy maybe old, but she isn't smart enough to know what makes our instincts better than hers." Taking a seat, the ladies watch him. 

"So, what's our next move?" 

"We attack them when they least expect it. The war is on, ladies and our armies will be ready."

"And if their ready for our attack? I know they've got theories as to how it might go down."

Herrick didn't answer as he sipped his drink, watching the group in their bunker.


	7. Unwanted Fears and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Mitch bond over a hunt and Talia asks Mitch to make a possible difficult choice when the time comes while the group tries to decide what to do about Talia's condition. However, unwanted guests may just derail their plans.

“What are we going to do? She’s a vampire and highly unpredictable. This was not on the scenario list at all.” Axl commented, earning a glare from his brothers. Anders suddenly got defensive.

   
“Don’t you dare think of hurting her or I will hurt you!”

   
Everyone looked at him. This wasn’t the person they knew him to be but something changed in him when he met Talia.

   
“Anders, calm yourself. No one is going to harm her. Is there a way to restore her soul before she does lose control?” Ty asked as everyone looked at Nancy.

   
“Possibly, but it has never actually, been tried. If we do try it, there’s no guarantee she’ll have a soul or her life, but that doesn't mean she lost it at all.” She looked at them with a thoughtful look, having an idea.  

Mitch meanwhile taught Talia to hunt, watching her as she drained a random person dry. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been worse… Mitch, I’m scared.”

“I know, but I’ll help you in any way I can.” He pulled her into a tight embrace. She snuggled in return, holding him just as tight. Fear was one of those things Talia had never felt previously, but she felt it now. 

“Mitch, promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“If I ask, no beg you to, would you kill me?”

Mitch released her, shocked she would request such a thing as he shook his head. 

“Talia, you can’t ask that of me. For god’s sake, you’re my sister! I would never hurt or kill you for that matter.”

“I’m not your sister by blood. Besides, what’s one less life? Jesus Mitchell, if I was dead, maybe it would do everyone a fucking favor!”

“It doesn’t matter whether or not we’re related by blood! Besides, I’ve never met someone who wasn’t important. How dare you say you’re not. You’re just as important as anyone else.” His eyes were filled with tears as Talia calmed herself down, looking away. 

“Besides, why didn’t you tell me about Herrick’s visit?” He suddenly asked as she threw a deadly glare his way. 

“Because I know you. You’d go and confront him and sometimes Mitch, I need to take care of myself. I’m not a 4 year old. You can stop playing the big brother card. I love you, but sometimes it is a bit much. I’m sorry Mitch. I didn’t want this… You know why I asked you that right?” 

“Why? I have a feeling I’m not going to like the answer.”

“He turned me because he wanted a Queen by his side. And if he does manage to turn me evil, I want to die by your hand other than someone else’s. I trust you to do that right thing. I… I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Her hazel eyes showed how she really felt as Mitch pulled her into another tight embrace, planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

“You won’t hurt anyone. I promise that. I know you. You only hurt people who deserve it!" He kept a hold of her for a moment longer, then released her. He wiped her tears away gently.

"Let's go. Besides, the others are waiting." 

Arriving back at the bunker was an awkward affair, but that may have been an understatement as everyone turned and looked at Talia as she walked in slowly. She didn't meet anyone's gaze, her hands in her pockets as she stood against the edge of the desk, no words spoken by anyone for a long while.  

“Seems you found yourselves in a pickle.” A woman’s voice said, causing everyone to stand on their guard. 

“Who’s there?” Mitch gently pushed Talia behind him as a middle aged woman with short hair sauntered into the room like she owned the place. Anders, Mike, Axl and Ty all stood up, shock evident on their faces. 

“Agnetha.” Nancy growled lowly, not taking to well to the woman’s intrusion. The woman simply smiled. 

“Nancy. Boys.” She smiled at her sons, ignoring Nancy’s tone. “It seems the fates have conspired against us.” 

“How do you mean?” Talia asked, appearing from behind Mitch, who held her arm in a gentle way, in case she got out of hand. Agnetha turned to her, surveying the woman, almost judgmentally. 

“It seems that fate has other plans for you, my dear.” 


	8. A Dangerous Game (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrivals of Agnetha and Colin, Talia and company face a new challenge.  
> Herrick makes his intentions clear, a move that may force the group to hatch a new plan in order to stop him.

“Oh aren’t we just in for a reunion for the ages! What are you doing here, Loki?” 

“Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend? And the name is Colin by the way.”

“Could’ve fooled me. What a douche name.” Nancy muttered, annoyed. “What do you mean Fate had other plans?” 

Ignoring the question, Agnetha turned to the group. 

“You must get the Goddesses on your side. I want to help-”

“And why should we trust you?” Talia growled, defensively. 

“I can help you.” Was the cold reply. 

* * *

 

An invisible pull urged Talia out of bed. Staring ahead, her feet led her into a dark entranceway, stairs leading upwards on both sides to a landing above. She froze in the middle of the room, a familiar face looking down at her from its perch. Silence filled the air as the light grew more dim as he came down the stairs, circling his beloved. No thought came to her, no sound came from her mouth as her hair was moved from her neck, exposing the delicate flesh underneath as he breathed her in. 

“Is this where our little game leads us?” He whispered against her neck, his voice sending tingles down her body. 

“Where did you wish it to lead? For who am I to be?” She asked quietly, her tone emotionless, void of any sort of existence of life. 

“Precisely. Are you ready, my queen?” His hands gentle on her shoulders as he pulled her flush against him in one fluid movement then his hands moved to her arms, pulling them back. 

“Yes.” A soft whisper in a voice that wasn’t her own. 

“Rule by my side and I shall make the world bow before you.” 

“Yes my love.” 

Within moments, her pulse raced, accelerating every second he breathed against her, warming her body with want. No one could make her feel wanted like he could. The bite was swift, warm, welcoming. A moan escaped her lips as his teeth bit into the delicate flesh, drinking from the youth of her blood. Sensations made her wild with heated desire. Her voice slowly came to her as he pulled away. She wanted more. 

“What was that?” 

“D.. Don’t stop. Please.” She begged, no longer in control of her own body as blood flowed freely from the bite, now imprinted onto her skin. Needing no further prompting, he carried her to the bed, laying her down as the night passed, desires becoming passions as with one final bite, he made her more inhuman. 

* * *

 

The next morning came as Talia removed herself from her bed, noticing blood on her pillow and sheets. Shaking off her sleep, she looked over at the mirror, noticing how sickly she looked. 

 _Too many drinks last night_ _. No more tequila for me._ She thought to herself as she showered and got dressed, noticing the bite mark on her neck and rubbed her fingers against it, horrified by the appearance, then covered it with her hair. The kitchen was a flurry of activity as she stood there, unsure of what to do. She sat down at the table, her head pounding. 

“Morning. Jesus Tal, did you wake up with a huge hangover or what?” Anders chuckled as she glared, not amused by his jokes. 

“Fuck yourself.” She replied. Nancy walked over, moving her hair, but Talia gripped her wrist, twisting it at an odd angle, anger in her eyes. 

“Talia, where did that come from?” Mitch got a full look as she turned on them. 

“None of your damned business! I don’t remember what happened last night but whoever thought it would be funny to mark me, then make me feel like shit is going to pay for it!” 

Everyone looked at each other as Talia calmed down and sighed, hiding her face in her hands. Nancy gently took her hands. 

“Honey, none of us marked you. You said you don’t remember… We’re here to help you. Try to remember.” 

“I found myself inside this weird mansion with Herrick above me. It was like I wasn’t in control, but some other worldly force had brought me there. He circled me like someone who had his prize. It was odd. He asked if I was ready. He called me his queen. I don’t remember much, but there was lots of blood and corpses. We made love. It felt so real.” 

“Oh shit.” Mitch stood, shock on his face as Talia looked up to her brother, fear evident in her eyes. 

“What is it?” Anders asked as Mitchell turned back to them, anger clear. 

“He’s imprinting on her.” 


	9. Frightening Revelations (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setbacks force the group to rethink their plan and if they're being lead along.   
> Nancy makes a shocking revelation.  
> Talia had a near breakdown and has a prophetic dream that could change the course for all involved.

“Wait a minute, a thought just hit me. If he’s imprinting on her, then why start a war? It makes no sense!” Anders proclaimed in a surprised tone. 

“There is no war. It’s all a ruse. Don’t you guys get it yet? Your scenarios were possible, but he wanted to puts us on edge. He’s turning her slowly in order to get us to panic and it’s slowly working. Warping our minds into this reality that isn’t going to exist or still might but in a different way. I mean once they find Frigg,” she pointed to Anders in order to make the point clear. “And reunite her and Odin in this case, then their God souls go back to Asgard and they’re mere mortals again like nothing happened and everyone around them forgets who they even are. I think this might all be a mental trick to take Talia from us. And having them as mortals doesn’t work-”

“Using our God powers to save Talia? What about the Goddesses?” Ty sat next to Anders, giving Nancy a look. 

“I was getting there in a moment. The Goddesses will also be after Frigg, but IF we got them on our side, then it’s a common cause, however, the vampires want to infect as many as they can for an army, but if there is no war, then why bother?” 

“Once the blood circle is complete, then the King and Queen shall rule over humanity, blood running the streets as they show no mercy.” Mitch whispers, he and Nancy exchanging a look of realization. 

Talia sat against the wall, quietly sobbing as Anders wandered in, seeing the young woman crying. He took a seat next to her, letting her cry. Silence passed between the two for a while as Talia calmed herself. 

“When Bragi does leave your body, do you think you’ll still remember me?” 

“Of course. I can’t promise you will though.” 

“Anders, I-”

“Talia, stop. I meant it before when I said you mean a lot to me. I will tear the god damn universe apart if it meant keeping you safe. We are going to do whatever it takes to keep you away from the lunatic. You can quote me on that.” 

“Then save me.”

Later that evening, Mitchell, Anders and Nancy sat quietly, a candle lit in the middle between them and silence filling the air. 

“He won’t stop. Not until she’s fully turned.” Mitchell sighed, frustration evident in his eyes. 

“Then we’ll stop him. It doesn’t matter how, but we will stop him.” 

“Not until we face our own demons.” Nancy said as she rose up out of her chair, more frustrated than she’d ever been before. Words couldn’t express it as she slowly paced. “We each have our own demons that drive us to do what we need to do to survive. Mitchell has them, Anders I certainly know you do and I have them. I’ve faced many from here to kingdom come. What’s a few more to keep her safe?” She said as Mitch opened his mouth to argue, but then fell silent again for a moment.

“Nancy, what’s the point in murdering recklessly if it is a counterproductive point?” Mitch grabbed the younger woman and shook her slightly, a growl rising in his throat. 

“Who said anything about murdering innocents? Mitch, you don’t understand-”

“Then help us to!” 

“I LOST my daughter because of these selfish fuckers! I lost my little girl because I was too much of a coward to stand up and fight. I treat Talia like a daughter because of my own guilt. I will tear this damn universe apart to keep that from happening again! To keep her and you both safe. I would rather die fighting for you lot than die a coward.” 

 

_“It’s almost time, my queen for you to rise against the chains_ _they hold_ _you with. No one will care for you but myself. Our army will be stronger than any they’ve ever seen and the world will bow down to us and acknowledge us as its savior. The King and Queen vampire ruling the world!_ _”_

_A coastline beach appeared as the small army we’ve gathered appeared. We’re few in_ _n_ _umb_ _er_ _, but strength is what we’ve got. The goddesses have come to our side as I watch Mitch, Annie, George, Anders, Ty, Mike,_ _Axl_ _, Faith and Nancy all stand together_ _as Herrick and his army stand on the other side of the beach._ _There is one person not in the mix and that’s me. I find myself suspended above the battlefield as it slowly begins to come together._ _I’m the final prize everyone is fighting for, but this will not end here_ _. It will spread as everyone gets ready for the battle, but this isn’t it._ _It ends where Herrick wishes it to and_ _I will need to make the final move to declare checkmate._

 


	10. An Unexpected Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Anders have an honest discussion about their relationship, which may lead to something more.

_7 Months Later_

Nancy strolled her way into JPR like she owned the place, much to the irritation of some. Entering the office, she saw Anders looking through some files, approaching him as she tossed something at him. 

“Morning to you too.” He replied from behind the file. 

“I have something you need to see.” 

“Is it critical?” He moved the file and gave her a charming smile, not amusing her in the least.  

“It will be to you. Our “favorite” trickster has been up to no good again.” She rolled her eyes, annoyed. 

“This sounds like it could be bad.” 

“What you’re about to watch is.” She said as they went over to the DVD player, popping the disc in as she hit play. She looked away as he watched, shocked. 

“He…. He tried to burn you? Nance… He can’t do that!” 

“He can’t hurt me, no. Anders, we knew this was going to be a problem again once I came back. We’ve been through this before. I was married to him for a year before you found the loophole! Your powers don’t do anything to me like some other women.” She looked at him, fighting back her tears. 

“You changed. Things went to hell and we kinda bonded more than we should’ve. I care about you and I don’t want to lose you.” His hand slipped in hers. She pulled away and walked out back to his desk. 

“Anders, we’ll talk about this later, alright? I’ll meet you back at the flat since I have other business to attend to.” She turned and began to walk out. 

“Considering we’ve nearly kissed twice.” He watched as she stopped in her tracks, putting his hands in his pockets innocently. 

“Don’t you fucking dare bring that up. That wasn’t supposed to happen. We had a few too many drinks is all. See you later.” 

_Keep telling yourself that._ He thought to himself.

 

Back in his flat later, Anders handed her a drink. Nancy took it with a grateful nod, silence filling the room. She wasn’t sure how to feel, not looking at him. What could she say to him that hadn’t already been said? 

“Do you think we’re meant to be?” He finally broke the silence, being serious. 

“Anders, I don’t fucking know. Your mother said something about fate having something in store for us. Who knows what could happen.” She shrugged, taking another sip as he sat down next to her. 

“This might just be me being an asshole, but I do have to tell you something important I didn’t get to tell you last time.” Putting his drink down, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Nervousness crept into the pit of her stomach as she found herself on his lap, practically straddling him as she felt how turned on he was, but she knew not to fall for his game, even though his god powers didn’t work on her like most women. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She whispered, placing her hands against his chest, her breath catching in her throat. Without speaking, they leaned in, but before they could go further, she removed herself from his embrace and moved to the kitchen, leaning against the counter. 

“This isn’t going to work. We’re too different. And what about Talia?” Hearing his sigh, she knew. 

“I… I don’t feel the same for her the way I do for you. Besides, how different are we really?” His question made her laugh.

“Do you forget you have a god inside you? You are mortal. I am not and will outlive all of you until the end of the universe. I can’t….” Her voice broke on her final sentence as she tore her gaze away from him. “I love you but I can’t love you.” She whispered. His arms wrapped around her waist suddenly as he spun her to face him, cornering her, their distance barely even an inch apart. 

“But you can if you choose to.” He whispered as his lips touched hers, pulling her into the passionate kiss, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as he pulled her even closer, their bodies pressing against each other. 

In the distance, her phone started to ring, bringing their passionate moment to a halt as she looked at him, groaning as she released herself from him, grabbing her phone and answered it, Mitch being on the other end. 

“It’s Talia. She’s gone missing.”


	11. A Dangerous Game (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning Talia has gone missing, Faith tries tracking her with no luck.   
> Colin wants to speak to Nancy, which leads to her doing something unspeakable.

“What do you  _mean_  she’s gone missing? I thought you were watching her!” Nancy said, fear in her voice. 

“She’s been missing since earlier today.” 

“And you’re now calling to tell me this? Why did you wait?” 

“I thought she may have gone out.” He admitted as the line went dead. 

“Do you think she’ll give in with her friends life on the line?” 

“Colin, trust me, she won’t be immortal forever. You and Nancy are meant to be and you know it.” Herrick said with a smirk. “You are the trickster god, correct?” 

“Of course! I lost her once, but I will not lose her again!” Colin chuckled, having a plan in mind. “She and I are meant to be together for eternity, even if we have to kill each other.” 

“I think she may kill you before you kill her, my friend. What are you going to do about Anders? He’s in love with her and will do anything to protect her. They’re more bonded than you and her.” Colin grimaced at his statement. 

“Anders will be taken care of, since the only person’s power who effects her is Ty. Considering he is the god of all things cold and dark, he can cool her down if need be. But I have more influence than any of those fools. Their time is running out.” 

“Yes. And soon we’ll be ruling this realm and many others for all eternity.” Herrick laughed as they watch the action while Talia laid on the table, unmoving. 

_The Bunker-_

“Faith talk to me. What was her last location?” 

“The house, then nothing. Like a blip, she just disappeared into thin air. I’ve been trying to track her ever since with no luck. I’m not sure what to do.” Faith replied, looking at them. 

“Keep trying.” Nancy replied with a growl, checking the message on her phone as she stepped away. 

_Meet me at my home. We need to talk._

_There’s nothing more to talk about. What you and I had Colin, is done._ _Leave me alone._

_I can’t do that. I want to make amends._ _Please Nancy._

She sighed, putting her phone inside her jacket and turned to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Anders asked. 

“Taking care of unfinished business.”Came the reply and then she was gone. He sighed as a bad feeling welled up in his gut. 

The manor Colin lived in hadn’t change as she made her way inside. Memories flooded back to when her marriage to Colin occurred as chills ran down her spine as she shed her jacket off and set her purse down. Swallowing back her insecurities, she made her way over to the huge balcony, staring out into the darkness. 

“You came.” He whispered against her shoulder, standing behind her. She shuddered involuntarily as she closed her eyes, his hands roaming down her body. “You’re still as beautiful as you’ve ever been.” 

“Where’s Talia?” She asked, catching him off guard as she turned to face him.

“She’s safe.”

“Doesn’t answer my question.” 

“Herrick has her. She’s not dead. I promise you that.” 

“You were never one for promises Colin. Besides, I’m not just some fucking toy you can have whenever you want. I can’t love you. I  _won’t_  love you.” Pushing him back, she made her way back to her things.   

“That hurts. I thought you’d be one for eternal ruling.” 

“I’m not a booty call. And I don’t appreciate being used like I am.” 

“Anders figured that out fast, did he?” Came the taunting reply, making her freeze and turn to him. 

“I told him so after he tried to use his power on me the first time. He treats me with more respect than you ever fucking did. Remember, I can make your life a living hell.” 

“Not when your powers are weakening, Nancy Ann. You know they can’t be trusted. Come back to me and I will treat you like the queen you are. I have a mission for you.” He whispered in her ear as she took off, going back.

Anders had been pacing, it being  couple hours since she’d left.  _Where could she have gone?_ _Was she alright? Had something happened to her?_  These questions ran through his mind, but were quickly gone as she walked through the door. She went straight to the kitchen and got a drink as they stared at each other for a moment, before pulling her close and kissing each other with the deepest passion they had for each other. He pulled away to give her a bit of breathing room.

“Is Talia okay?” 

“She’s fine. I missed you.” She whispered, her voice shaking. His arms tightened around her, but something in her had changed. 

“I didn’t go anywhere. I thought something had happened.” 

“Oh Anders…” She held him close, just where she needed him. “If there was only someone out there who loved you.” She felt her blade dig itself deep into his stomach as he went still for a moment then fell to the floor as a pool of blood formed around him, staring up at her in shock as she left the flat. 


	12. A New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith sends Mitchell to retrieve an old friend and returns to find a deadly surprise.

Keys clicked as different windows opened on the screen in front of her.  _Where the hell could she have gone? She couldn’t have just disappeared like that._  She thought to herself.  She didn’t hear the footsteps in the room, being in her own little world. The voice was faint for a moment, before it finally caught her attention.  

“Faith!”

The woman, Faith jumped slightly as she looked behind her then relaxed. Leave it to certain people to disrupt her concentration, much to her irritation. “Jesus Mitch, if you even quieter, you could’ve murdered me and I still wouldn’t have noticed.” Faith said jokingly, not getting a reaction out of Mitch, then shrugged. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were looking for Talia?” She said with confusion.  

“There’s been an incident with Anders. He’s in the hospital in critical condition and I’m having no luck with Talia at the moment which is why we’re hitting a desperate point and I need help. Do you know of anyone who can help?”  

Faith sighed. She and Nancy had discussed this very option happening and were hesitant to enforce it, but they had kept their contact updated as things happened but lately their contact hadn’t responded. Faith simply nodded, having no other choice. “We’ve been keeping him in the loop, just in case we needed his assistance.”  

“If this contact of yours is willing to help, then where do I find him?”  

“Take the elevator to the very bottom. You’ll find him in hell. Make sure you press the bottom button. He’ll be expecting you.” Faith said, standing up as Mitch slipped his leather jacket on, but before he left he pulled her close. The shorter young woman was a mystery to him and he made it his goal to figure her out. She swallowed and stared into his dark eyes, having no fear of what or who he is as their lips met in a passionate, yet short kiss that took her breath away. He pulled away, releasing her, having that look in his eyes as he backed towards the elevator.  

“Wait for me. Whatever you do, don’t let anyone in. And Faith?” He turned to her as the doors opened. She looked at him, not saying a word. “Be careful.” The elevator doors closed as he pressed the button, the elevator descending in a normal fashion.  

 

Several thoughts had intruded into Mitch’s thoughts as he wondered what would happen once he came into communication with this contact, but he had a feeling he’d be of some assistance as the doors opened to a carnival type setting.  _This is different. I thought hell would be different than this._  He thought to himself as an older man greeted him.  

“You must be Mitchell. Follow me, he’s expecting you.”  

“Mitch, please. And who might you be?”  

“I’m not someone to worry about.” The man says.  

 _He must be important if he doesn’t wish to tell me who he is._  Mitch thought as they arrived at a door. The man turned to him with a nod.  

“You may head in. He knows you’re here.”

“Thank you.” Mitch waited for the man to leave and knocked, just so he didn’t seem rude.  

“Enter!” A deep voice greeted the final knock as Mitchell slowly opened the door, entering inside a room, closing the door behind him. No one seemed to be home. The presence entered, throwing Mitch off guard of whom he was facing.  

“Lucifer. I should’ve known.” Mitch replied with a breathy laugh.  _He’s different than we last met._  Mitch thought to himself as Lucifier took a seat, inviting Mitch to do the same, in which he politely declined.  

“Mitchell! This quite the surprise indeed. When Faith said you were paying me a visit, I thought it would be on a different matter.” Lucifer said, ignoring his earlier comment. “I know why you’re here. I’ve been keeping ears on your situation. As you well know, I have connections to Taila and her friends.”  

“I didn’t know that, actually. You must have a history, but that’s not why I’m here. I honestly could care less about the details right now, no disrespect intended, I assure you. I just want my sister back, Herrick dead and all this over. I want our lives to get back to normal.” Mitch said in frustration as Lucifer laughed.  

“YOU think things will ever be the same? You should know better. She will bear these scars for the rest of her life. When she fell from heaven, I thought a mistake had been made. I honestly did. She was brought to me for a reason and she’s a very special young woman. Why do you think I sent her to you?” Mitch froze, realizing that his meeting with Talia wasn’t a coincidence.  

 

Faith continued typing away, in deep concentration. Ever since she’d arrived back to this realm, things had changed, that much was clear to her. This whole situation seemed like something out of a horror film or a novel that her and her friends used to joke over. Suddenly on alert, Faith stood out of her chair, heading towards the weapons room a sudden noise gathering her attention.  

“Hello?” No one responded.  _Okay Faith, calm yourself. It might be someone playing a game with you. You’re smart. If you’re going to be a trickster, you have to think like one, you stupid girl!_  Faith thought to herself as the bunker is suddenly plunged into darkness, setting her on edge. Grabbing the flashlight nearby, she shined the light where she could, only seeing only so far, not sensing the danger behind her…..

 

“Will you help me get her back? I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” Mitch said softly. He was desperate to get his sister back and he was running out of time. Lucifer looked at him, feeling pity for him.

“You realize that this is all part of the Almighty’s plan? To destroy his creations one by one. Why do you think they changed you into this? He doesn’t care if you live or die. They just want to rule and make everyone suffer. One of my carnies was sent here broken. We showed her what she could become. That’s when this was a smaller troupe, which has grown since then.”

“All full of heavenly rejects that torture unlucky souls?” Mitch raised a brow.  

“Unlucky souls need to pay the devil his due as well. You know that. Now, excuse me a moment as I haven’t visited the mortal plane in some time. Something tells me we’re in for a deadly struggle.” Lucifer replied as he stood and disappeared for a moment behind a curtain. Mitch suddenly got a bad feeling in his gut as Lucifer reappeared. Entering the elevator back up to the bunker, the doors opened into total darkness.  

“Faith?” Mitch called as they stepped out. He spotted the flashlight, picking it up and shined it around for a moment before finding the switch and clicking it on. The lights shined on as streaks of blood greeted them. A bloodbath it seemed.  

“Faith!” Mitch called out again, following the trails of blood that lead behind the desk, making Mitch and Lucifer freeze in their tracks. There laid Faith with multiple stab wounds and her throat slit t the point of decapitation. Her eyes remained opened as she stared into nothingness, _dead._


	13. Romantic Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy reconciles with Anders after she finds out what she's done to him from Ty.  
> Ty visits Talia where things get steamy and a new revelation to light that will change their relationship.

Shock ran through Mitch as he stared at her body. The shock was replaced with anger. No words were needed as he made a phone call.  

 

Nancy stopped punching the bag she was working out with as Ty entered, a surprised look on her face. “Hello Ty. Did you just let yourself in or did someone let you in? I wasn’t expecting visitors today.” She suddenly noticed a look of betrayal on his face.

“How could you do it?” Anger flashed in his eyes as confusion clouded her face.  

“Do what?”  

“Nancy, don’t fuck with me! You know what.”  

“I don’t actually. What the hell are you talking about?”

“What happened between you and Anders the other night?” Ty asked, staring her down.  

“Nothing. We…” She paused, not sure how to describe it.  

“You didn’t sleep with him, did you?”  

“Oh god no. We did kiss though, then mitch called us to tell us Talia had gone missing, we arrived at the bunker, I had some business to take care of and then after that, I don’t remember a thing. Why, what’s happened? Is he okay?” Panic started to set in as Ty sighed.  

“He’s in the hospital. He was stabbed badly and he’s in critical condition. You stabbed him and nearly killed him.” Horror was evident on her face as she sat down, shock running through her body.  

“I… Ty, you’d know I’d never deliberately harm him. I care for him too much to just want to hurt or kill him. That’s not me.” She said as her voice broke.  

“No, it’s not. I went to see him and he’s awake and for some stupid reason wants to see you. I’ll drop you off since it’s on my way. I need to visit Talia anyway.” Ty said.  

Arriving at the hospital, Nancy stepped out of the car, looking at Ty through the window. “She’s back in her flat. Probably passed out.” She said softly, then walked inside, finding his room with no issue. She watched as he whined and giggled as the nurse allowed her in as he looked at her.  

“Hey stranger. How are you feeling killer?” His quip hadn’t diminished any.

“Don’t even. The question is how are you?”  

“I’ve been worse. Although seeing my life flash before my eyes was something entirely.” Anders replied with a charming grin, then got serious. “What the hell happened that night? You suddenly just… changed.”  

“I… I don’t remember. The last thing I do remember is nearly being seduced.”  

“Colin?”  

“Colin.” She replied. She sighed as it all began to make sense. “Anders, after I got back to his place, I woke covered in blood, not realizing it was yours. I thought I went out on another one of my late night hunts like I sometimes do. It wasn’t until Ty told me today of what I had done.” Tears began to fall as the reality sank in. “I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t hurt you in anyway…” She broke down, now crying as he pulled her onto the bed, calming her.  

“I know you wouldn’t.”  

 

 

Talia woke with a start by the knock on her front door. Groaning, she took a moment to realize where she was. Some sort of delusional coma, Tal. Nice going if you hit your head THAT fucking hard. Dumbass. She thought to herself as her doorbell rung, sending a shooting pain into her head.  

Finally answering the door, she froze, Ty standing there. “Uh, hey. Come in.” She stepped aside, allowing him in and let the door shut. “What brings you by?”  

“I was worried about you after you had disappeared. I wanted to check in and make sure you were alright.”  

“Unless you count having numerous nightmares about your past count, I’m fucking peachy!” She replied with heavy sarcasm. “Would you like a drink?”  

“I’m fine. I was hoping you and I could chat for a bit. There’s a few things to discuss.” Ty said, swallowing back his nervousness as he sat down, watching her carefully. The bite marks on her body made him want to kill and destroy anyone who would dare harm her. She was a sweet girl and needed to be treated like a queen.  

“Sure. What’s on your mind? And before you ask, I’m feeling fine. It’s been a weird last couple of weeks.” Talia replied with a small chuckle, something different about her indeed.  

“There’s a lot on my mind, like my impending marriage to Hel. It feels so…”  

“Wrong? Unusual? Like it’s a setup to prove a point?” It was her turn to try and make him feel better despite her condition.  

“All the above actually. But you’re pretty spot on.”  

“Ty, why are you doing this? You don’t love her and besides, she’s the goddess of the fucking underworld. You’re the god of all things cold and dark and that’s not a good mix. You’re a smart individual, aren’t you? Those two things don’t mix. She’ll kill you Ty. Hell, I’d rather it be me with you than her. I guess what I’m trying to say is I’m a bit jealous because I love you Ty and watching you go through this is breaking my heart.”  

Ty looked at her, shocked at what she just told him. How could she love a monster like me? He thought as she looked at him once more and bit her lip. Getting up, she went over and sat on his lap, cupping his face in her hands as her voice dropped to a whisper. “If we are to be cursed, then let us be cursed together.” She stared into his eyes as their lips met, the passion clear between them as his arms wrapped around her waist, but then moved up her shirt, sending chills down her spine. The room grew colder the more their passion built as he laid her down, removing her shirt, his lips traveling down her body, making her moan softly. He reached below her belly button, above her jeans, looking up at her as he slowly unbuttoned her jeans, starting to slide them off when the phone rang. Both of them looked at each other, deciding to ignore it as the chill hit Talia between her legs, making her even more aroused than she already was as she felt his tongue inside her wet core, making her gasp.  

“Ty…” She whispered with a moan as he pushed deeper inside her core, making her grip the couch with a death grip, her moans turning into screams of pleasure as she felt her climax approach quickly, then she felt it hit like nothing she’d felt before, crying out in pleasure when it did. Her breath coming in pants as the phone rang again, making her groan. “Whoever is calling, I’m going to kill.” She said with a bit of a laugh as Ty cleaned up, his phone ringing as Talia picked it up.  

“Hello?”  

“You’re cheery today. Good to know you’re fine.” The irish sass spoke levels through the phone, although his sarcasm wasn’t needed.

“Fuck you too. What is it?” She retorted.  

“Gather everyone to the bunker. We have a situation and it’s not good.” Mitch replied, his voice strained.  

“Alright. I’ll make a few calls. Don’t go anywhere. Do you hear me?”  

“Where am I going to go Tal?” The line went dead as she sighed and looked at Ty, pulling her clothes back on.  

“What’s wrong?” Ty noticed the look in her eyes.  

“We have to get back to our hideout. Something’s happened.”  

 

Nancy snuggled into Anders, not asleep but just dozing. The soft vibration of her phone woke her as she went to answer, putting it on speaker as they both sat up.  

“Hello?” She replied with a yawn.  

“Bunker. Now. Mitch said it was important and knowing him, that usually means trouble. Have you been sleeping?” Talia asked.  

“No! No, just… dealing with things. I’m on my way.” She said, hanging up as she slid off the bed, Anders starting to follow, but she stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going with you.”  

“You’re not going anywhere. You need to stay and rest. I will come back later. I promise.” She smiled, pecking his lips, then left.  

She was the last to arrive as everyone gathered in a semi-circle, slipping her jacket off.  

“This better be important or else I will-” Her words were cut short, seeing Faith’s body.


	14. Talia's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia has a flashback that reveals a long buried secret.

_[Talia’s Flashback]  
_

“It may not seem like much, but it’s the best I can do. I hope your audition goes well!” My mother says as she kissed my cheek, a bright natural glow to her. That’s the thing about my mother, she’s so natural, I wish I could be her, but even she has her dark secrets. Whatever this audition was, I also hope it went well, but with my intrusive nature, that might not happen.  

Entering the gates, this place was heaven compared to most. The white glow seemed to blind and encourage simultaneously. The stage was something beautiful as the new people take their seats when the lights suddenly go out, one spotlight shining on the stage.

“Welcome new recruits! You have been chosen for your specific qualities to join our program. Remember, if it’s not heavenly, it’s not worth the chance.” The man laughs, signaling us to join him as a few people join in, more nervous than most. Before I know it, the spotlight shines on me as the man holds his hand out. “You there dear, come up here and show us what you’re made of.”  

Swallowing back my fear was easier said than done as I took his hand, allowing him to lift me on the stage. I looked at him, not sure what to do. I think on the spot, something people hate when I do it. I pick one song that always made me feel at ease.  

 _I sense there’s something in the wind_  
That feels like tragedy’s at hand   
And though I’d like to stand by him   
Can’t shake this feeling that I have   
The worst is just around the bend   
  
And does he notice my feelings for him?   
And will he see how much he means to me?   
I think it’s not to be   
  
What will become of my dear friend   
Where will his actions lead us then?   
Although I’d like to join the crowd   
In their enthusiastic cloud   
Try as I may, it doesn’t last   
And will we ever end up together?   
  
Oh ooh   
  
And will we ever end up together?   
No, I think not, it’s never to become   
For I am not the one

Everyone is silent as I finish, then burst into applauding. I stood there, stunned by how well received that was. The man turns to me.

“What’s your name, dollface?”  

“Talia.”  

“Ladies and gents, take notes from Miss Talia. She has the courage to stand up here and let her talent shine! You’re all dismissed.” I got off the stage and gathered my stuff, heading to the library. I sighed, finding a seat in the far back corner as a young woman, about my age bounces up to the table, but I pay her no mind as I switch my music. She waits until I look at her and I finally do, looking up at her, taking an earbud out.  

“Can I help you?”

“You did really good. You have a very pretty voice!” The young brunette said with an excitement I wish I felt. I nod.  

“Thanks, I guess. My mom always said I had a nice voice to compliment my looks.” I watch as she sits across from me with a star struck look like she just met her favorite celebrity.  

“You’re very beautiful. I can see why.”

“You’re British.” I inquire.  

“Exchange student.” She responds. “One of the few outcasts here. I’m Faith by the way.” She held her hand out.

“Talia.” I shake her hand, then quickly pull away, feeling a small spark form when our skin touches, then shake it off. She must have felt the same but played it off. “I’m sorry I can’t chat longer, I have a lot of homework to do.”

“Of course, I’ll leave you to it. See you around Talia.” Faith gets up and leaves. I sit there, unable to believe what I had felt. Talia, that meant nothing. It was just your imagination is all.  

 

3 months came and went as the holidays fell upon us and I found Faith in our dorm. She and I have formed a close bond, something that was unexplainable as she looked up at me with a smile. Ever since we had met, she and I had more in common than I thought we could. I bit my lip, having to tell her.  

“Faith, can we talk a moment?” She shuts her math book, her attention on me.  

“What’s on your mind, Tal?”  

“I uh… Oh god how do I tell you? Faith, I…” Before I could say another word, there was a knock on the door as she got up to answer it. A young man stood there, scooping her up in his arms and showering her with love. I sighed, hoping to feel that one day. She left with her boyfriend while I got dressed and went to bed.  

Later that evening I wake to soft crying across the room. I know who it is but the reason is unknown as I go over. “Faith, are you alright?” Her whole body shook as I wrap my arms around her.  

“He… He left me. That son of bitch!” Her outburst surprised me as I sighed. I shouldn’t be taking advantage of such a situation, but my instincts wouldn’t allow me to standby. I quickly wipe her tears, cupping her face. She doesn’t move.  

“Faith, listen to me. You are special and if that fucker can’t treat you right then you need someone who does.” I whispered, our distance close. Almost too close as time stopped, my lips touching hers softly before she could reply. I feel her tense for a moment then relax as she returns the kiss, her arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me close to her body until our bodies squeezed together in a perfect harmony. She pulls away, making me whimper.  

“Talia, this is forbidden! What if we get caught?” She whispers, mirroring the same concern I do, attachments forbidden in a place like this, but I don’t care.

“I was never one for rules, Faith. I’d rather go down than you being miserable. I love you Faith and I will not let you get into trouble for my stupidity. Besides, my intrusive nature is going to get my ass in trouble anyway. What’s life without a bit of risk?” I watch her consider this, then smile.  

“Alright. But we keep it as secret as we can. I am not going to get caught.”  

I enter the library after hours, looking for something. Our relationship was nearly caught a few times. I find what I’m looking for, however I don’t hear footsteps behind me.

“What are you doing in here after hours?” The Agent asked, making me internally groan.

“Oh you know, I went for an evening stroll because I couldn’t sleep.” I retort sarcastically, realizing this place wasn’t what it seemed to be.  

“I know your little secret, Talia. I can keep it secret if you do something for me.”  

“And what would that be?” I raise a brow, wondering where he was going as he approached me, cornering me as he took the book from me, setting it to the side. His hands are on either side of my head as his breath hits my neck, making me shudder.  

“You fuck me and I say nothing about your forbidden affair with Faith. I need you Talia. It’s not just your talent that will take you far.” I suddenly knee him in the groin, managing to run off before he could catch me, but I don’t get far as I’m surrounded then beaten down. They don’t stop as I keep trying to get back up.

“This girl can take a fucking beating!” One of them said as I try to scream, but nothing comes out as one of them stepped on my throat, stopping me from screaming. “What do we do with her?”  

“Send her where we send all the rebellious souls! We’ll discard her to them and let them finish her.” He says as they dump me into an elevator as it descends down, but I don’t feel it as I close my eyes, not feeling it hit the bottom.  

“Is she alright? Did they kill her?” I hear faint voices as I slowly came back to consciousness, the small group backing away as I stand on my own, blood covering my vision but I must have scared them as they back away more.  

“It takes a lot to fucking finish me. Where the hell am I?”  

“Welcome to Hell my dear. It seems they couldn’t handle you up there, but can they handle anyone really?” A deep voice asked, surprising me. He didn’t frighten me as he circled me, examining my wounds. “It’s always prettiest after the fall, Talia.”  

“H.. How do you know my name?”

“I know everyone my dear. Sinners one and all.” He replies. “You’re extremely rebellious. Rules don’t apply to you and you’re willing to enter the forbidden to get what you want. I like you. I want you on my side.”  

“And who exactly are you tell me this? I mean, no offense, but you’re not all that scary.” I reply, wiping the blood out of my eyes, then realized who I was dealing with.  

“I can send you back, but on one condition.” I cross my arms, listening to him. I don’t know why I’m even bothering since I’m going to die anyway, but he takes me by surprise. “You help the poor souls who can’t help themselves. I have one person in mind that needs just that.” With a snap of his fingers, I’m in a black leather suit with a staff in hand. He seem pleased with what it. “Now off you go.” I disappear in a cloud of smoke, arriving to a group beating on an unfortunate soul.  

 

_{Present}_

Everyone looked at Talia, shocked yet mystified she had kept her relationship to Faith a secret for so long.

“So you and her were a thing?”

“Yes. She’s dead because of me. I didn’t want this… She didn’t remember it and I’m glad she didn’t.”  

“They must have erased her memory to keep her in line. No harm came to her Talia.” Lucifer says softly.  

Nancy meanwhile found a couple of hairs inside Faith’s wounds, examining them. “She wasn’t the target, yet they killed her. It doesn’t make any sense. Her assailant stabbed her mercilessly then ripped her throat out to near decapitation. I don’t understand.”  

Mitch paced, biting his nail. “Even if she wasn’t a target, how the hell did they knew she was alone and know where to find her?”  

Everyone suddenly turned to Nancy, who stood and looked at them with a grim expression. “Mommy’s very angry.”


	15. More Questions Than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Faith dead, the group isn't sure what has happened.   
> Nancy is arrested for the murder, but can she prove her innocence before it's too late and can they stop someone else from suffering the same fate?

Silence filled the room as Talia went through the surveillance footage, ignoring the arguing behind her. 

“She was still breathing when you left?”

“Yes Nance! She was still alive when I left and when we came back, we found her body.” It’s clear Mitch was in distress as Talia signaled for them to go quiet. 

“Nancy, are you sure you weren’t here?” Talia looked at her. 

“Ty dropped me off at the hospital before he came to see you. He and Anders can verify this that I was not present at all when she was killed.” Nancy sighed, leaning against the table as the camera footage played. 

“Someone wanted her dead. If the cops catch onto this-” Mitch butted in. 

“The cops will NOT catch onto this. We have to get rid of her body.” Talia replied. 

“No. We’ll wrap-” Hearing the elevator descend then open as a suited man stepped out, looking around at the group, then Faith’s corpse and shook his head. 

 

“Nancy Ann, you’re under arrest for the murder of Faith Michelle. Place your hands behind your back. Would you like me to read you your rights?” 

Nancy, obeying as the cuffs were placed on her wrists shrugged. “If you’re so inclined since that’s part of your job, isn’t it?”

“You have the right to remain silent and to refuse to answer questions.

Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law.

You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.

If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish.

If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Are these understood?”

“Clear as glass.” Came the calm tone from the blonde woman as the others watched in shock as she was taken out.

“What just happened?” Axl looked at the others. 

Quickly moving, Talia pushed a few buttons, disguising the 600+ weapons in their arsenal, the tracking systems among various other things they secretly used. One thing she couldn’t disguise was Faith’s body. “We just watched Nancy get arrested. They think she did it. We know she couldn’t have, could she?” 

At the station, Nancy sat handcuffed to the table as she was brought coffee, but didn’t touch it as another suited man wearing glasses entered. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“I’m your defender Ms. Matthews. Can you tell me what happened?” 

“I wasn’t there, so I can’t tell you. I was with my friend at the hospital after I heard of his accident.” 

“An accident that you caused? I could just leave you here instead of persuading them of your innocence. You’re going to be held until I can prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you didn’t do it.” 

Nancy sighed. This wasn’t going to go down well as she leaned in, dropping her voice to a whisper. “I was at the hospital when this all went down. I don’t know who killed Faith or why. Mitchell was the last to see her alive since he was there. I don’t believe he killed her. But I can assure you it wasn’t me.” She swallowed and sat back, watching the man. 

“Ms. Matthews, there’s no records of you to be found. Technically, you don’t even exist. I’m sure you’re aware of that, since the police have nothing concrete, but they will be searching for clues where she was found.” 

“Then take a look at the hairs found. Those should give you a clue. Those hairs aren’t mine.” 

“You think these cops don’t know creatures like you and Mitchell exist? You’re wrong.” 

“Those wolf hairs are not mine. I have grey and white fur, not russet colored fur. This is a setup!” 

“That maybe so Nancy, but remember you’re under their eye until I can find evidence on the contrary. They believe you had something to do with her death. Don’t worry, I will prove you’re innocent since with your history-”

“I’m just trying to do the right thing. I might be flawed, but I have an impulse to do what’s right.” He nodded.

“I’ll keep you updated.” He got up and left, leaving her alone again.

Anders had returned home, a sudden dread welling in his gut. He hadn’t heard from Nancy and worried for her. A knock on the door grabbed his attention as he answered, Talia standing in the doorway. 

“Talia, what’s the matter? Come in.” She stepped in, anger, frustration and sadness evident on her face as she crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. 

“It’s Nancy. She’s been arrested for Faith’s murder.” 


	16. An Unexpected Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get an innocent woman out of prison takes a deadly turn.

“How long have you been waiting?” 

She looked down at the counter in front of her, not meeting his gaze. “Not long at all. 5 minutes, maybe a couple more than that.” 

“What the hell happened?”

“I didn’t kill her. I would never.” 

“Nance, I know. That’s not you. They think you had some sort of involvement in this. It’s impossible since you were with me.”

“Have you told them that?” She finally met his gaze, her own filled with fire, but her voice was on the verge of breaking. 

“Yes. It seems they aren’t willing to listen and dismiss this as nothing.”

“After what I did to you-” She hesitated as he listened, patiently waiting. “I’ve killed a lot of people in my life, but never those I care about.” 

“If you are found guilty, then what happens?” He watched as she shrugged, not having to think about it. 

“If they do decide that I’m guilty of this, then possibly they’ll let me have lethal injection, putting me out of my misery once and for all.” Nancy said without any kind of conviction or emotion, watching the horrified expression on his face, which turned into a look of determination. 

“We won’t let that happen. We’ll fight this until we get a result. I promise you this.”

“I told the defender what I know and that Mitch was the last person to see her alive. Anders, I’m not throwing Mitch under here, but he wasn’t there when she died either! She was still alive when he left. He came back and found her dead.” 

“Where the hell did he go?”

“I…. I don’t know.” She sighed, not knowing the entire story. “If this does happen, find the fuckers that did this and don’t grieve for me. I’m not worth it.” 

“You’re worth it more than anything. Don’t do anything stupid and we’ll figure this out. I gotta go. I love you Nance.”

“I love you too, Anders.” Tears filled her eyes as he left as she was escorted back to her cell.

The defender sighed as the evidence mounted against his client, but he had a feeling that there was more going on than even he was willing to admit. There was one person he had to talk to, even against her wishes. Arriving at the giant mansion, he was let in immediately.

Colin stood, staring outside as the defender came in. “I know why you’re here. You think I have information that can help Nancy out of her predicament. Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.”

“Colin, the life of an innocent woman is at stake. It would be in your best interest to tell me what you know about her and about her relationship with the deceased woman. It would not be a good idea to anger me either when I’m trying to help her and return her to you guys alive. If you withhold information, she’s going to die because you refused to help. I doubt you could handle that on your conscience now could you?”

Colin growled and knew he was correct. As he and the defender took a seat, he had one question. “If I help you get her released, what are the chances they’ll really let her out?”

Sighing, this was a question that was going to come up at some point down the line, he knew. “Honestly, the odds aren’t that great, but we’re going to try.”

  

Exhaustion had set in as Talia settled in bed, the time being after 1am. Her eyes closed as her phone suddenly started vibrating, catching her attention as she answered. 

“Hello?”

“Talia, get down to the prison and gather your friends. Now!” 

“Why?” She sat up, alert now. 

“Gather them and hurry!” The line goes dead as Talia calls everyone and they arrive at the prison where Nancy was strapped to a chair, trying to fight. 

“No! They can’t!” Talia exclaimed as she started crying, Mitchell holding her back. 

“They decided just 10 minutes ago of lethal injection and there’s nothing we can do.” The defender sighed. 

“She didn’t do it!” Mitchell growled. “None of us killed her. She wasn’t even there!” He held Talia to him as they watched, shocked as the injection happened in silence as Nancy fell still.  

"She'll come back. She always does."

 


	17. Love, Loss and a Final Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nancy's death, Talia, Mitch and the Johnsons aren't sure where to turn.   
> Mitchell has a flashback which leads to some clues to begin piecing the puzzle together.   
> Will the group's final plan turn into their last stand?

No one said a word after returning to Talia’s flat. They had been drinking since they arrived, not sure what to say to each other as the shock slowly left their systems. They still couldn’t believe she was gone.  

“What just we just witness?”  

“That was her death.” Talia said absentmindedly, staring at the floor.

“She did nothing-”

“Anders, just stop. They killed an innocent woman. If I could I-” A sudden though hit her as she went out into the garage, pulling off the cover to her waverider.  

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Mitch looked astounded at her, along with everyone else. She gave them a confident look.  

“I’m going to go back and save her.”  

“Talia, no. That’s a bad idea and you know what happens when you mess with the timeline! And this is no exception. You know that can mess everything up.” Mitch shook Talia for a second, watching her expression change again as she broke down and cried into Mitch.

“Change the timeline….?” Ty asked.

“It means if she were to go back to the beginning of all this and change the events that have just occurred, this timeline would change and possibly not for the better. Maybe this is a sign.” Mitch sighed sadly. “You can’t save everyone, sweetheart.” He whispered in Talia’s ear.  

 

Mitchell sat on the stairs, deep in thought as Ty sat next to him. Looking up a moment, then back at the wall, Mitch said nothing.  

“You’re still upset over Faith. How do you know her?”  

“She’s a friend. A friend I shouldn’t have gotten involved with.” He replies sadly.  

“You loved her didn’t you?”

**{Flashback}**

“Oh come on! You can’t be serious!” Faith laughed as Mitch sat across from her, it being their 4th date that week and Faith was fine with that. “You, a vampire? Stop messing with me.” Faith took a sip of her drink, noticing he wasn’t laughing. “Oh shit, you’re serious.”

“Yes. Faith, I don’t want to lose you if I do lose control.”

“Lose control for all I care. I’m scared to lose you, Mitchell. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you. And if something does happen to me, then let me gives you the clues to find out what happened. Come on.”  

Not arguing, Mitch followed Faith into the bunker as she flipped the lights, turning on the monitors, pulling up several archived files with several different creatures. He was amazed by how many different ones.  

_Wolves_

_Vampires_

_Gods/Goddesses_

_Shifters_

_Fairies_

_Demons_

_Aliens_

Faith clicked on the Shifters file, opening it as she played several different mini clips of the shifters and their dangerous natures. One ripped an innocents guts out, hanging them on the outside. The images made Mitch’s stomach turn. Jesus, they’re worse than the vampires. He thought as he watched the final clip, where an invisible force wasn’t seen, but the actions were as marks where visible on the victim, but the entity spoke, taunting almost.

“They’re worse than we are.” Faith nodded sadly.

“That’s the sad part, sometimes they get confused for vampire because sometimes they can’t be seen on camera or they choose not to. They have a camouflaging ability to make them that way and no one, not even us has figured out a way to get them to show themselves. It’s tricky when they trick you first.”  

“Have do they track…?” He watched Faith a moment before she answered.  

“Memory, I believe. If they’ve encountered you before, they’ll mark you as an enemy. Shifters are a sub type demon. You’ll know when one has attacked. They share similar attack patterns with wolves, vampires, demons, the like. You’ll know when you’ve encountered one.”  

 

 **{Present}**   

_You’ll know when you’ve encountered one._

Mitch bolted a moment to the laptop and replayed the surveillance footage, watching the shadow figures, counting 3 altogether as he watched the brutal slaying.  

_They share similar attack patterns._

Mitchell watched as her throat is ripped out, making him flinch as one shadow turned to the camera, realizing it had been caught, tossing her body into the camera as it drops and statics a moment before refocusing and stops. He shuts the laptop, deep in thought.  

“Nancy was wrong about one thing.” They all turn to him.  

“What’s that pray tell?” Axl piped.  

“She thought it was wolves who did this. It wasn’t the wolves.”  

“Then what else could it have been?”  

“Shifters.”

 

Everyone sat in silence, taking in what Mitch had just said, Talia in disbelief.  

“Herrick isn’t starting this, but he’s in league with the Shifters.”

“For those of us who aren’t following, what in the hell is a Shifter?” Axl looked at each person in turn.

“A sub level type demon. They have very good memory if you’ve crossed their path and killed their own or helped them. They’re extremely dangerous and have attack patterns you’d see in other creatures. Some have powers, don’t they?” Ty looked at Talia.  

“Depends on the ones you’re faced with. The more adult Shifters have powers and the younger ones not so much. Not all have powers, but most are more dangerous than others. Mitch, what brought this up?”  

“Faith was warning us. She knew she was going to die.” Talia stared at each in turn. Faith wasn’t a target was she? Her mind reeled from the fact Mitch knew any of this yet decided to keep it secret. She made a decision then and there.  

“Stand down. All of you.”

“Come again?” Anders started at her in disbelief.  

“You heard me. I said back down.”  

Now it was Mitch’s turn to get angry with Talia, grabbing her arm as he stared into her blue eyes. “We aren’t some soldiers you can just command! We will not back off this until it’s finished.” His voice was low, threatening almost.  

“You want to end up like Faith? Like Nancy? You want to die for what you know or for what you are?! They weren’t chosen at random at all. They were chosen because of the connection and if you guys care, back down now or it’ll be you guys dead next. A trail of bodies leading back to me. Herrick may want me as his queen, but I’m not going down without a fight. And if this is to end in fire, than we shall all burn together!”    


	18. The Queen Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia takes matter into her own hands which could lead to devastating consequences for her and those around her.   
> A familiar face returns with unexpected help.

Taking a step in front her, Mitch hesitated to even speak, but he couldn’t help himself sometimes. “Talia, don’t be foolish. We won’t end up like them. I can promise that. Where are you going?”

She twisted around him, leaving no room for debate. “I’m going after their leader. Once their leader is out of the way, the Shifters are no longer a threat, leaving Herrick and maybe the Goddesses, if they’ve taken his side still.”

“Then you’ll be stepping into the trap they’ve set for you. Easy bait.” Paige hummed, stepping into the room. Talia growled at her appearance. “You STILL carry the mark of the vampire Talia. Remember that. If you do confront the leader of the Shifters, don’t expect them to be alone.”  

Talia rubbed the bite mark, which had been beginning to burn more than usual lately, but she hadn’t noticed until that very moment as she groaned softly.  _Had could I have forgotten?_ She thought to herself. She turned to Mitch, who had a look of apprehension.  

“For once, I’m actually agreeing with them. Talia, they could be setting you up for something far worse than you realize and once they strike, it’ll be quick and deadly like a cobra.” Anders interjected from his place in the cornerstone.

“And this subject is NOT up for debate. I’m going, trap or not. I will avenge those they’ve killed!” A vengeance type fire burned in her blue eyes as she suited up in her white suit with staff in hand. With no further words, she left into the calm before the storm.

 

 _No one will ever be hurt again if I can make the sacrifice and end it all. I didn’t want this for anyone when I had arrived from Hell, but then again, I didn’t want a vampire to mate with me and make me his queen_. Talia thought to herself as she entered the warehouse in the middle of no man’s land. Shutting the door, stealth filled her as she navigated the dark lobby, entering one of the run down factory floors into a small office. A sudden dark laugh pierced the silence, that put Talia on sudden alert. Backing out of the office, she looked around against the railing, being on the second floor as the laugh came again and then a sudden kick to her back of her head, making her tumble over the railing and onto the concrete below. She faintly heard the sound of heels clicking against the concrete as she tried regaining her thoughts, but couldn’t.

“Well, looks like the cat caught the bird after all. He’s not a patient person, Talia. You’ve kept your master waiting long enough.” The voice taunted as Talia slowly stood, facing her attacker. Before she could speak, a volatile scream pushed her against a nearby wall, making her slide to the floor in agonizing pain.  The woman kneeled over her fallen prey. “Do you know what the problem with my ability is Tal? I can’t hear my victims BEGGING for mercy!” Just as the woman opened her mouth to scream again, another person entered the room, silencing her.  

“Lauren! Don’t you dare. I told you to weaken her, not kill her.” Herrick scolded as Lauren pouted and backed away from Talia.  

“She hasn’t even fought back yet. She’s weak.” Came the cold retort as Talia stood, blood staining her blonde hair and running down the side of her face.  

“You never gave her a chance after you attacked her first my dear. You had the element of surprise. Besides, it will soon be time. So, let’s make this fair shall we? Choose your weapon Lauren.” Herrick ordered, standing to the side as a short blade appeared in Lauren’s hand while Talia got her staff ready, her head pounding exhaustively, but she kept herself together.  _Don’t show weakness. Don’t let her know you’re weaker than you look._  She ordered herself as the sound of metal against metal echoed around the warehouse as the girls twirl around each other with deadly intent as Lauren and Talia let out their signature screams, the warehouse shaking violently as Talia suddenly fell to her knees, struggling to retain what she had left as dark shadows surrounded Talia, consuming her soul and every fiber of her being, erasing any and all memory she ever had as her hair and skin turned white and her eyes turned black, void of any emotion, feeling or any other emotion. The only thing that filled her was a burning hatred. Herrick smirked.  

“Stand my Queen. Come to me.”  

Talia stood, going over to him as she ensnared him in a passionate kiss, the fire burning hot between her and her king as a dark smirk appeared on her face.  

“Who’s next?” 


	19. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Talia now at his side, Herrick seems unstoppable. When she raises her army, the stakes are raised.  
> Paige reveals new information and with war looming just along the horizon, can they bring each other together before they all end up covering the world in blood?

“Patience my queen. The time will come when you slaughter them all. For now, I need you at your full strength. You’re the most unstoppable woman on the planet and I love you for it!” He hissed in my ear, as he grabbed a hold of my hair, yanking my head back to expose my neck. The cold air hit like a feather as his teeth sink into the exposed flesh, the warm blood flowing out of the bite, making me bite my lip. 

“Herrick…” I whisper, suddenly pressing him against the wall, then remembered Lauren was in the room. “Leave us, Lauren.” I growl without looking at her. I don’t feel her leave as I release Herrick, facing her down. “I said leave!” She simply crosses her arms. 

“And why should I?” She’s challenging me, but I can’t be stopped and she damn well knows it as I grab her throat, lifting her past my head and tossed her across the room with a dark growl. “I AM your Queen and you WILL obey as I say!” I scream, making her stay down and I eventually quit screaming as Herrick and I return to our mansion, the one from my dream.  _Or was it a dream?_

The beautiful mansion is more exquisite than I’ve ever seen as we stroll through then end up in the control room where cameras are set up in my apartment. I was slightly peeved but impressed. “Been watching me have you?” I look at Herrick as he sat and I stayed standing. He simply shrugged. 

“Just making sure none of these idiots hurt you.” 

“And why exactly would they hurt me?” I crossed my arms, watching the form of Mitchell pacing back and forth. The camera feeds were a bit old but I watch them. “I think it’s you they want to kill more than I, but that’s about to change. It’s time.” 

“Time for what?” 

“Time to raise my armies once again. We, my love, are about to take what’s ours with a bloody vengeance!” I head to the training room, knowing just how to do it. 

_Nathith Segrin Hotrthrin_ _Lotmus_

_(My armies rise again, your time has come!)_

_Proth Cretin Shrin Plivin Fra_ _lith_

_(Come forth to your new queen and help us destroy our enemy and rain the world in blood!)_

I watch as the ground opens as several corpses who were now vampires appeared in front of us. I smirk as they stand at attention. 

“You have been summoned since we are on the brink of war!” My voice echoes as they listen. “We are up against Gods, Goddesses, Vampires, Werewolves and Humans! We will make the streets run with their blood!” They cheer as I hold my staff up in declaration of war. 

**{Camera Feed- Talia’s Apartment}**

“Mitch, stop pacing! You’re driving me nuts. I have a really bad feeling.” Paige said, trying to keep her cool. The other ladies had left them be. 

“What if something’s happened? Why are we just standing here and NOT attacking?”

 “For fuck’s sake that’s what Herrick wants. He’d finish you off in a heartbeat or get Talia to do it. And we need to be on our guard at all times now if he did it. Remember, she’s under his control now. If he has managed to turn Talia, he had help.”

“And who would help him?” Mitch growled as Paige sighed. It’s time they knew. 

“Did you guys know Nancy had younger twin siblings?” This gains their attention. Mitch finally sits next to Anders as Paige leaned against the counter, daring to look both of them in the eye on this one. “Many years ago, back when they were born and Nancy was only 3, their mother had died and their father had abandoned them or so Nancy had thought. She had raised them both as best she could, however one night, she had discovered the power to manipulate heat. Fire was the major one and one day she had lost complete control of her power and set the house on fire, her siblings in an another room. She had saved them, but the trust was severed between the three, the two younger ones going into the system and Nancy being alone. That was 20 years ago and her younger sister is back and ready to kill anyone in her way with the promise of being free. She was the bait and Talia took it. And she being the leader of the Shifters makes her that more powerful.” 

“Twin siblings? She never made mention of that.” Anders said quietly, now that he knew more about the woman he loved. “Does this sister have a name?”

“Lauren.”

Mitch nearly fell out of the chair. “L.. Lauren? As in the high pitched screamer Lauren?” 

“Yes, the only Lauren I know of. You know her?”

“We’ve had a confrontation or two when she’s invaded my territory.” Mitch replied softly as Aly, Paige’s leader appeared. 

“Paige! Do you have your cell off are you ignoring me?” She waited for a response. When none came, she continued. “You’re being watched.” 

“I figured that out. What is it Al? You wouldn’t have come so urgently if-”

“They’re on the move. The army has risen and they’re marching down to the coast.” The next words she says chill them to the bone. 

“We’re at war.”


	20. The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war underway, two allies reappear as all seems lost and the race is on.

The lights flicker for a moment, then completely go out drowning the room in darkness. No one moved, frozen in their current positions.  

“What’s that?” Ty whispered as a low growl an a few more chorused in from all around them.  

“Shifters.” Aly responded as the Shifters attack, only for the demons to rip them in half, leaving their carcasses on the tile floor, blood pooling everywhere as the lights shine back on. “Grab your weapons. We have a battle to fight.”

 

Two cloaked figures scanned the beach, seeing the army approach. “There must be at least 1,500 not including Talia, Herrick or Lauren. We don’t stand a chance.”  

“Oh, but don’t we dear? You forget, I keep my own private army on reserve.” The other cloaked figure said.  

“I do forget you were a queen once.”  

“Let’s move.” The cloaked figure said as they disappeared, waiting for their moment.  

 

Talia, Herrick and Lauren lead their army to the middle of the beach as Mitchell, Paige, Aly, Anders and their tiny army arrived. She chuckled to herself.  _Pathetic._   _This shouldn’t take long._  She thought to herself. “Stand down. You don’t stand a chance!” She yelled at them, the roar of the water carrying her voice.

“Not a chance in hell!” Mitch yelled stepping forward along with his sister. They faced each other and the look of horror said it all. “Talia, what have they done to you?” He whispered, in shock of what he was looking at.  

“I’m free, Mitchell. Join us and you shall be rewarded greatly.” Talia responded, touching his cheek softly, her hands like ice. Stepping back he shook his head.  

“No.”  

“Then die with the rest. Lauren!” Talia called as Lauren stepped forward and screamed, blasting Mitch back against the group then stood proudly, rejoining Talia. “Attack!” She bellowed as the armies charged at each other. As Lauren prepared for another assault, she was suddenly silenced, grasping at her throat as one of the cloaked figures appeared, the battle happening all over but faced Lauren alone.  

“You just never knew when to quit did you? I thought better of you, Lauren. How could you turn on your own flesh and blood?”  

“You’re nothing but a monster!”  

The figure threw her hood back. Shock hit Lauren like a ton of bricks as she released the lock on her sister’s voice. “Nancy! That’s not possible! You’re dead!”  

Throwing the cloak off, Nancy smirked, pulling out her daggers. “Don’t you bloody wish? Don’t make me kill you!”  

That’s when the newest army appeared, much more in number than Talia’s army.

Talia growled as the Shifters were being ripped apart, seeing Nancy confront Lauren away from the main battle, but that’s not where her focus was. She was focused on Mitchell and stood, but pulled back down. “We do not fight my queen.” Herrick whispered.  

“I do not want to sit and wait! I want to finish him myself!” She snarled back, her patience thinning quickly as the new army appeared, much to her annoyance. Without any further word, Talia joined the battle, grabbing Mitchell and pushing him against the nearest rock wall, the wall shaking under the sudden strain. She slowly approached him with a dark laugh and kneeled next to his face. “Oh Mitch, you could’ve saved yourself the trouble and joined us. It would’ve saved you pain.” Pointing at his temple, a bolt of lightening appeared, going straight into his head, making Mitch wither in agonizing pain. “Goodbye Mitchell.”  

 

Lauren tried screaming at her older sister, but Nancy with her quick thinking, struck a forearm against her sister’s face, knocking her back, placing her foot on her chest, a dagger against Lauren’s throat. “I’ll give you ONE last shot at redemption, sister. I know you’re still pissed about what happened all those years ago, but you do not want to turn against the people that want to help. Your army is being reduced to dust. Help us save Talia.”  

Lauren quickly tripped Nancy down onto her back, stabbing her in the stomach. “Let’s hope this kills you quickly because you’re beginning to piss me off. Goodbye Nancy. For the final time.”  

 

The other cloaked figure snuck up behind Talia, stabbing her in the neck with a syringe, making her to gasp and release Mitch, twitching then going still. Throwing off the cloak, the figure was revealed to be Faith as Mitch saw the blurry figure before falling unconscious, the battle finally ending.


	21. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over.   
> Mitchell fights for his life with Faith by his side.  
> Nancy and Lauren have a bonding moment.  
> Talia is fighting for her own life and is given a choice by an old friend.

“Is she going to survive? Is Mitchell okay?” Voices surrounded them as Faith screamed.  

“Quiet! I’m praying so. We’ll have to see.” Faith hadn’t moved from Mitch’s side ever since they had returned to the bunker. She kept a beside vigil every day. Meanwhile, Nancy had finished stitching herself up, bandaging herself up then rejoined the others, who watched Faith from a distance.  

“She hasn’t moved, has she?”  

“Nope. She’s staying by his side.” Ty said, looking over at the cells where Talia and Lauren were being held. “Your sister has been trying to break out for the last 20 minutes.”  

“She can’t escape the cell. She’ll wear her voice out before she gets that far.” She said coldly, walking over to where Faith sat, her body language betraying how exhausted she was. “Faith, rest please. You’re exhausted.”

“No. I want to be here when he wakes up. I don’t want him waking up alone.” Faith replied softly as Nancy nodded and left her. Walking over to Lauren’s cell, Nancy watched as her sister glared at her.

“Are you done?”

“Don’t you fucking wish? Why did you come back? To save the man of your dreams that you know you’ll outlive or to be the hero like you always are? You are NO hero.” Lauren spat.  

“I’m not being the hero. I’m doing the right thing. I can’t say the same for you. Yes, I will outlive them, but you know what? I can say that I knew who they were and what they could do. Why do I keep coming back, Lauren? What do you think keeps me fighting?”  

“Why did you participate in the battle? I almost killed you if it wasn’t for your dwarf! I would’ve killed you both in a heartbeat.”  

“You didn’t though. You showed  _mercy_. You’re not as evil as you pretend to be.” Nancy watched her sister’s expression change. “Do you think Herrick would have given you everything? Maybe to an extent Lauren, but he was going to kill you in the end once your purpose was done. I don’t want that for you to be used like a pawn only to get hurt in the end. That’s not who you are.” Lauren contemplated her sister’s words a moment, then sat down, running her hands through her hair as she started to cry, looking up at her older sister, who entered the cell.

“What’s happened to me?”  

“If you want my honesty, I think you lost your way. Lauren, I raised you as best I knew how, but I didn’t raise you to be a killer, but to be a good person. Somewhere along the way, that got lost and you turned to this dark side to cope and it isn’t you. As for my dwarf, I don’t think you need to worry too much about him.”  

 

Talia laid in the other cell, her body fighting the change and the serum that Faith had injected. She’d been twitching and shaking for several hours, the two sides fighting.  

The dark room greeted her as she looked around. She knew where she was without thinking about it, making her way to where she needed to go. Entering the caravan, she found it empty or so she thought as she turned to leave.  

“What’s your choice?” The voice stopped her with her hand on the doorknob.  

“Do I even have one in this instance?”  

“You do and the choice is up to you in the end.”

“What kind of choice?” Talia swallowed, fearing she wouldn’t like the ones to choose from.  

“You die permanently or you can go back and live the life you always wanted. The choice is yours.”  


	22. Difficult Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrick is finally defeated, but at what cost?  
> Anders and Nancy discuss where they stand on their relationship when a familiar face from Nancy's past resurfaces.

_A Few Hours Earlier-_

The battle raged on as Lauren left Nancy to bleed out. Ordering her shifters to destroy all the allies, including the gods/goddesses. “Make sure there’s no one to be found!” Lauren yelled, walking towards Anders as he fought off a few of her shifters, much to her annoyance as she smacked him over the head with the handle of her dagger, rolling him onto his back with her foot and kneeling by his side as she dug her knee into his side wound, breaking it open more. “It’s sad really that you get to watch the woman you love die for a second time, but she won’t get to see you die. Tell me Anders, is this how you’d thought you’d go out?” Anders chuckled at her.  

“Did you ever think you’d know how hell feels?” He retorts as a cold hand touched Lauren’s shoulder, freezing her in place. Lauren growled as Anders managed to back away.  “No one hurts my brother and gets away with it.” Ty said with a dark tone as he punched Lauren, knocking her unconscious. He suddenly noticed as the Shifters turned their way, slowly stalking their way towards to the brothers. Both brothers slowly backed away as from out of nowhere 6 wolves appeared, defending them from the shifters as the blood bath began. 

 

Herrick snarled with a wicked grin as bodies fell, feeling a closing victory. “This world is ours.”  

“I think not.”  

His smirk disappeared as he turned, a new hatred burning. “Why can’t you just fucking die? You could’ve joined us, but no, you have to just be the hero!” 

“It’s what I do best, being a thorn in your side. You won’t win. You may have Talia, but you will NOT take this realm.”  

“And who are you to stop me?” An evil grin spread across his face as he lunged, pinning her down as he rips her throat out, blood gushing out of the wound. “Not so tough now are you, Nancy Ann? Prepare for your end!”  

A sudden growl caught their attention as Herrick slowly turned, a dark wolf barring its teeth as it slowly approached, making Herrick back away slowly, his hands up. “Easy puppy, good puppy.”  

“No. Let me.” She smirked as she approached him, suddenly behind Herrick. “Any last words? In fact, it doesn’t fucking matter!” She hissed as her nails dug into his body, ripping him in half as blood and guts covered the ground where he once stood.  

Talia screamed, having just watched her mate’s death as she lunged at her best friend, her hands around Nancy’s throat as she lifted her in the air, blood covering Talia’s hand. “You stupid bitch, you should’ve stayed dead!” Just as she began to cut off her air supply, a heel met the back of Talia’s head, making Nancy fall to the ground and knocking Talia unconscious, ending the battle once and for all as Faith injected the cure into Talia.  

 

{Present Time} 

Mitch stirred as he opened his eyes, seeing Faith asleep next to him as a smile spread across his face.  _She’s so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_  He thought to himself as he pulled her close to him, placing a kiss to her temple, feeling her stir in his arms, but she didn’t wake up. 

Nancy sighed, leaving Lauren alone once more as she found a solitary place to contemplate her next move. Now that the war was over, what was next for everyone? What of her and Anders? Faith and Mitch? There were so many questions, even less answers as footsteps approached silently then took a seat next her.  “What happens now?”  

“I don’t know. I was just thinking about that and Faith and I have to go back.” 

“You…. You can’t! What you and I share-”  

“Stop. It would never work. I’m immortal, Anders. You know that and you’ll be mortal again at some point. You and your brothers. It’s not a bad thing, but I’ll outlive you all, except Mitch maybe. If I was normal, maybe it could have been, but it isn’t meant to be. End of story.” 

Just as she got up, she stopped as a tall figure appeared before them, shock evident on her face as the figure stopped in front of her.  

“Hello sweetheart.” 


	23. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her father back in her life, Nancy wants nothing to do with him and tries to cast him away.  
> Anders confronts Colin about past events.  
> Talia finds out a shocking revelation.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Came her cold reply as she walked by him, but he wasn’t letting her go again. He grabbed her arm firmly.  

“Don’t you walk away from me young lady! You and I need to speak.”

“There’s nothing to talk about! You abandoned us! Why are you here now?!”Anger surged through her like a fire ready to spark. “You have to leave Mickey. Now.” She growled.

 

“Ah yes, the father returns to claim what is rightfully his! Bravo!” A sarcastic clap echoed around the room.  

“Colin, leave! I am in no mood!” Nancy snarled. Fire suddenly appeared in the corners of the room, her emotions getting out of control. Colin just simply laughed.  

“This is why you and I work. We understand each other. You know it.”  

“I don’t have to deal with assholes like you where I came from. At least they don’t have powers or act like selfish clowns. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get ready to go home.” She yanked her arm free, stalking off.  

 

“Nice going smartass. You and I need to chat. Now.” Anders muttered, shoving him out of the room and into the office down the hall, locking the door as Anders leaned against the desk, Colin’s hands in his pockets.

“Anders, do you really think she’ll love you? She gives men the arousal they need but not what they necessarily want. For god’s sake, you’re thinking with your cock, not your brain!”  

“Enough! You will NOT speak about her like that. I love her more than you ever will considering you nearly drained her of her power and killed her. Oh and to add insult to injury, forcing her into a union where you got more powerful and neglected her, making her feel less than a human being. She is immortal, yes, but that doesn’t make her any less human!”  

“In my defense, she entered that union willingly. You were witness to that in order to keep you and your pathetic brothers from death. You have to admire her for her strength. Don’t forget, she left you to go defend the dwarves from being slaughtered, considering we may never would have seen her again or known of her death.” Colin put his hands up with a sly smirk. Anders punched Colin hard against the jaw, sending him to the floor and walked out, having had enough.

 

Talia had been pacing around the carnival for a while in deep thought as she decided what she was going to do.  

“Talia….” A woman’s voice called softly. Talia turned, stunned by who stood in front of her. A face she hadn’t seen in years.  

“Mama…” She whispered as she hugged the lightened figure. “What are you doing here?” Her voice cracked as she spoke, but she kept herself together. It had been years since she had last seen her mother.  

“You have turmoil in your mind and it’s time to resolve it Natalia. The serum and the venom are still fighting inside your system and I know this is difficult for you as your friends wait. They have high hopes you’ll survive, but in the end, only you choose what happens to you. I know about the Johnson boy. If you’re happy with him, fight for the happiness you’ve been longing for. Are he and the others worth fighting for, Kithrin?” She held her daughter’s face delicately in her touch. She saw confliction in her daughter’s eyes.  

Talia felt a loss of words in how to answer her mother as she broke down and cried in her arms, but the woman was gone, leaving Talia alone once more.  

“She loved you. Only wanted the best for her little girl, her only child. It was up to you what path you went on and you chose darkness over living your normal life. Tell me Talia, are you ready to die?”  

“What do you know of me? You know nothing. Only what you want to know! Why do you play these games with me, Lucifer? Have I been nothing but loyal to you and your cause? You sent me to Mitch because he was a tortured soul like myself and knew he and I would get along like we’ve known each other for centuries and we truly haven’t. Who the hell are you?” She stood, facing him down, her confidence pushing her. Lucifer chuckled at her as he stared deep into her soul.  

“I am your father.”    

     


	24. A New Danger Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's as it seems as a new threat arrives, ready to shatter the universe.

Lucifer’s mood suddenly changed to one of concern. “You must go and warn your friends. A bigger threat is coming.”

“But-” Talia started, but before she knew it she was forced back into her own body as she gasped awake. She quickly got to the door, pounding on the window. “Open the door! Nancy! Faith! Someone please!” Talia stopped, her pleas going unheard.

“Nancy, your job isn’t done yet. There’s more here than what’s going on and I know deep down you-” Mickey stops as Nancy suddenly glows with a white illuminating light, filling the room as it lifts her a bit off the ground, then sets her back down, fear in her eyes as Talia ran in,  followed by Faith and company. Nancy and Mickey look at her, panic on her face. 

“You have to leave. Someone is coming for you!” 

“Who told you this?” 

“It doesn’t matter! I-” Talia turned, hearing two thuds behind them. Out of the portal fell Bucky, who stood, dusting himself off. 

“Bucky?” Faith asked, confused. 

“Come with me. You’re not safe-” He started, but watched as ty began to turn to ash.

 “What’s happening?” Ty asked as he began to turn to ash. Talia got to him as he faded. 

“Ty! No! Come back!” Talia screamed, falling to her knees as one by one, everyone began to turn to ash and fade from existence, including Faith and Nancy as they suddenly disappeared. 

“It’s too late, Tal…”

“No, Bucky… No…” Talia held him to her as he gave her a faint smile then just like that was gone, leaving just her and Anders alone, but even then he began to turn to ash. “No! Anders, don’t leave me please… Please!” She begged, tears streaming harder down her face as she caressed his face, but just like their friends was also gone as if he’d never existed, leaving her all alone as she fell to her knees, letting out an agonized scream.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? Thinking you can have it all when you truly can’t.” The voice said, touching her shoulder. “The universe was always going to be ours. You know why I’m here.” 

“You took them from me… You took them all from me. Bring them back!” 

“I will once you gave me what I came for.” 

She looked into his eyes, standing on her feet. “You think you scare me and you really don’t. Even the great pale orc couldn’t defeat me! What makes you think you can? I lost them once but I will not lose them again!” She growled. “Once I give you what you want, you’ll kill me.” 

“You think I  _want_  to kill you? No. No. In fact, I want you to rule by my side.” 

“While you destroy half the population of the galaxy? I’ve changed.”

“Have you really or are you  _pretending_ to be someone you truly aren’t?” He challenged, standing behind her. 

“I can be anyone I want. I’ve changed myself since we last encountered each other. You can’t complete the gauntlet without the final stone. You won’t get it from me whether I’m dead or alive. If you want the stone, you’ll have to pull it off my cold dead body.” Taila growled as she summoned a blade in her hand, turned on her heel and attacked. Her aim was easily blocked as he grabbed her wrist, nearly breaking it. 

“Challenge accepted. I didn’t want this for you, daughter.” Taking the blade from her, he pierced her abdomen, making her gasp as he laid her down, staring into the evil that was before her as her life ebbed away. 

_Thanos_ _had won. Or had he?_

 


	25. Making the Right Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Anders have a conversation which may lead to devastating consequences.

_**{Flashback}** _

The fire did nothing to calm her nerves. Her father’s sudden resurgence back in her life reawakened her anger, fears, anything negative she had tried to push deep below the surface of who she was right in that moment. 

“Not to sound like the asshole, but do you want to explain to me who he is and why he’s here?” He took a seat next to her. Anger began to rise through her system as her hands shook. 

“Not now Anders! Don’t you have something better to bloody do?” 

“Don’t you push me away now. We’re all in this together whether you like it or not. Herrick was not our true threat. That was the distraction, wasn’t it?” 

“That’s not the point. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Nancy sighed, running a hand through her hair.  _I’m tired of running. I’m tired of trying to be perfect. I can’t put anyone else in danger._

“How do you mean?” 

“What if I’m not the hero? What if.. I’m the bad guy?”

“Nance, you’re not. You’re not a horrible person. Granted, you’ve made lots of mistakes, but that doesn’t define you as a person.” 

“Bullshit! I was created to kill, not love! Don’t you get it?” She stood up, walking over to the window as she began to cry. He stood after her, but kept a small distance. 

“Then explain it.” 

“Anders, I care about you, Mitchell, Talia and everyone else, but this is not a war that can be won. There will have to be a sacrifice-” He held a hand up. 

“Forget all that for a minute. Talk to me. I want to help you and maybe help get rid of these insecurities you’re feeling.” She lets out a shaky laugh. “What do you mean by ‘bad guy’?”

“I’m a monster! I don’t deserve sympathy, compassion, none of it! I’ve killed thousands is not millions! I don’t deserve to live!” Tears streamed down her face. His heart broke at the sight as he pulled her to him, holding her tight.

“That’s not true. You do deserve to live. You may have been that person once, but hell, no one is perfect.” 

“So many regrets…” She sobbed, holding him. 

“The past doesn’t define you. Nothing can except what you choose to do today. Those regrets you have may haunt you, but you have people that love you for who you are… Even if we have to keep you in check once in a while.” She chuckled softly. 

“I’m not perfect. I’m not the first person to admit it, but I won’t be the last. I want to die doing the right thing.” 


	26. A New Prize

Dust settled as Mitch woke first. They were surrounded by floating souls as the others began to wake. “Where are we?” 

“The dimension of lost souls. This is where neglected souls go when destroyed by grief or some other reason.” Faith responded as Nancy slowly woke, being the last of them to do so. 

“Who was that that sent us away?” Ty asked, a bit of panic rising in him. 

“Thanos. He’s worse than Azog and will kill if he must to get what he wants. He’s a titan.”

“A titan?! They haven’t been seen in like over 2000 years, Nance! How is that possible?” Faith exclaimed.

“Anything is possible if you’ve got enough nerve. Did you know this was going to happen?” Anders asked, looking at Nancy directly. Everyone turned to her, wondering what else could go wrong. 

“I had a feeling. He was after something. He had all but one.” 

“One what?” 

“One stone. He’s collecting infinity stones to be the most powerful being in the universe. And that doesn’t bode well for anyone. Us included.” Faith replied softly. 

“With ALL the stones, he can destroy half the universe with a snap of his fingers, but in order to do that, he needs all 6. Without one of those, he’s still powerful, but not all powerful. Without the final stone, he can’t do much.”

“He destroyed us rather easily and we didn’t even put up a fight.” Mitch growled. 

“He didn’t KILL us. He sent us away, but he left Talia.” A thought hit her then. “He thinks she has it.” 

“Why would she have it?” Bucky asked, joining the group. “She has no reason to have it, even if he could track it to her. The last stone has to be one of the most valuable in any world. Would it even be on Earth?”

“If it’s on someone then yes. However, we don’t know what stone it is.” Ty said. 

“Oh, but don’t we?” Nancy said, making everyone look at her. “I know the stone he’s after and Talia doesn’t have it. He sent two people away who knew where it was.” Curiosity perked on everyone’s faces as she pulled out the shiny jewel. Mitch and Anders both stared at it as if they recognized it. 

“That’s impossible. The stone was lost in the battle. I remember inside the mountain, after we returned from Lake-Town and we entered the mountain. Bilbo had warned us something was wrong with Thorin and-”

“The sea of gold he stood upon. He’d lost his mind, a madness driving him to find this. The curse that Smaug had hoarded so long upon that treasure.” Anders finished as he and Mitch looked at each other, confusion on Faith and Nancy’s faces. 

“How would you know that? You weren’t there!” Faith said. 

“Yes they were Faith. Remember who they are back where we come from. Fili and Kili.” Faith thought a moment, then it clicked. 

“So what do we do with this?” Handing the stone back, Nancy pocketed it again. Mitch and the others looked to her for answers. 

“Question is, how the hell are we going to get out of here?” Bucky muttered. 

“Simple. With this.” Nancy pulled out a key as a blue machine appeared before them. Inserting the key, the door opened as Anders, Mitchell, Faith, Ty and Bucky all stepped in. Faith was the only one who didn’t have a look of amazement on her face. 

“Gentlemen, are we ready to kick ass one last time?” Faith asked, joining Nancy at the console. They watched their expressions, but just as they were about to leave, Nancy doubles over in pain, gasping for air.  _No. Leave them be!_

“We have to hurry. They won’t last much longer!” Nancy gasped as Faith hit the switch. The machine took off without hesitation. 


End file.
